Resurrección
by Leeveey
Summary: MMX-- (Cap Especial Arriba) Dos hermanos reploids han sido revividos. X, Axl, Zero y una vieja amiga deben de proteger 4 cristales ¿lo lograrán?¿Podrá ella confesarle sus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde?
1. C1: Resurrección

**N/A: ¡**Hola a todos los lectores ^^! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Y volví con algo que Karin.EXE y Doc.EXE me pidieron (a parte de que ya la tengo terminada XP), volví con… ¡Una secuela de los Zero Hunters! Yupi ^^!! Y esta vez, mi fic tiene romance OoO!! Oh bueno! Mejor me callo para no arruinar las sorpresas ^^U. Karin-chan, Doc-kun, realmente creyeron que no iba a ser secuela de mi fic? Pero les gané yo la idea, ya que tengo la secuela TERMINADA ^_^ =D!! La mala noticia, es que la tengo en una libreta de notas, y me da "flojeritis" pasarla a la PC ^^U, así que esta vez no voy a actualizar tan rápido como con mi otro fic, sorry very much!! Pero les tengo un laarrrgooo capítulo! Disfrutenlo mis estimados lectores ;)!

____________________________________________________________

**Resurrección**

**Capítulo 1: Resurrección**

Año 21XX, 3 meses después de MMX7…

Todo estaba en calma, otra vez… X, Zero y Axl habían derrotado a Red, al Red Alert Syndicate y nuevamente a Sigma, al menos eso creían. X aún no confiaba en Axl, tanto Zero como Axl desconocían la razón. Zero pensaba que quizás porque Axl había traicionado a Red, pero recordó a Zoe (**N/A: leer mi fic "Los Zero Hunters" ^^), una reploid que habían conocido hace aproximadamente un año y 4 meses. Zoe había traicionado a sus hermanos y dio su vida para salvarlos a X y él. ¿Por qué X desconfiaría de Axl? Quizás el tiempo lo diría…pero ahora había un problema que resolver…**

"¡Alerta, alerta!" Una alarma anuncia, "¡Un maverick está atacando la ciudad de Kyoto! Repito, ¡un maverick está atacando la cuidad de Kyoto!...."

"¡Axl, X, Zero!" Dice Alia transmitiendo. "Repórtense inmediatamente al centro de mando!"

Los 3 hunters se dirigen al centro de mando y reúnen con Alia y Signas.

"¡Alia, ya estamos aquí!" X dice.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Axl pregunta.

"Hay un movimiento maverick en la ciudad de Kyoto…" Alia les informa, "…al principio era solo uno pero ¡se le han unido más!"

"Uno de ustedes deberá encontrar al líder…" Signas ordenó. "…y los otros dos deberán de eliminar el grupo de mavericks."

"Recuerden que Kyoto es una ciudad de refugio." Alia dijo. "Si ven a humanos en peligro, deberán ayudarles a evacuar el área."

"¡Roger!" Dijeron Axl, X y Zero en unión.

Los 3 MH se teletransportaron a la ciudad de Kyoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al llegar a la ciudad, pudieron ver que había humo saliendo de ciertos lugares, también escucharon explosiones. Tal parecía que los mavericks aún no encontraban el refugio de los humanos. Debían darse prisa antes de que fuera tarde.

"¡Bien! Yo iré al frente y derrotaré al líder." Zero dijo desenfundando su sable.

"¡X y yo te cubriremos!" Axl dijo emocionado con la idea de que podría trabajar con X, pero la respuesta de este no fue como la esperaba…

"Prefiero trabajar solo…" X dijo con algo de frialdad en su voz.

"Oh….ok…" Axl dijo desanimado.

'X aún no confía en Axl…' Zero pensó. "Bien, pues ¡andando!"

Con esto, los 3 MH toman caminos distintos, los cuales estaban llenos de mavericks del tipo ninja. Lo que nuestros héroes no sabían, era que, sin importar cual camino tomaran, se volverían a encontrar, ya que los Mavericks los guiaban a un mismo lugar.

Zero fue el primero en llegar ahí al perseguir a 5 mavericks. El lugar a donde había llegado, era en los alrededores de la ciudad: un campo abierto con un arco que marcaba la entrada o salida de la ciudad, frente este, una colina.

"¡Hiya!" Zero gritó mientras destruía un maverick de un espadazo partiéndolo en dos. "¿Qué se creen estos mavericks? *slash*" Destruye a otro enterrándole su sable. "¡Son muy débiles!" Dijo algo decepcionado.

Mientras el hunter rojo destruía a los restantes, un reploid lo observaba con impaciencia mientras recibía órdenes desde la colina antes mencionada.

"No lo ataques aún, ¡espera a los otros dos MH!" Ordenó una voz desde el comunicador del reploid.

"¡Ya telo dije!" El reploid contestó molesto e impaciente, "¡Fui construido para eliminarlo solo a él! ¡No me interesan los otros dos!"

"No te lo volveré a repetir…" Dijo la voz desde el comunicador, "¡Espera a los otros dos hunters!"

"¡Pues no me lo repitas!" Dijo el reploid con un tono desafiante al mismo tiempo que apagaba su comunicador, "¡Esa fue la orden original de mi creador y la cumpliré!" Con esto, corrió hacia Zero.

Zero no se había dado cuenta aún de la presencia del otro reploid, pues estaba eliminando al último maverick.

"¡Uff! Esto fue muy sencillo…" Dijo mientras veía los cuerpos de los mavericks, "¡¿Dónde rayos está el líder de estos debiluchos!?" dijo con algo de impaciencia.

"¡ZERO!" El reploid de la colina gritó mientras saltaba para atacar a Zero.

"¿Huh?" Zero se dio la vuelta y vio al reploid que estaba apunto de atacarlo. "¡¿Quién eres tú!?" Demandó Zero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada algo fría al reploid.

"¡Tú sabes muy bien quién soy!" Dijo el reploid mientras sacaba un par de kunai, "¡Hiya!"

Rápidamente Zero se cubre con su espada, así impidiendo que esas kunai se le enterraran y viendo cara a cara al reploid. Zero pudo notar que este tenía ciertas partes de su cuerpo reconstruidas, como su pecho, brazos y piernas. 

Zero hace retroceder al reploid empujándolo con su espada, este cae en sus pies y se coloca en posición de batalla igual que Zero.

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Zero algo extrañado, "¿Qué yo te conozco?"

"¡No te hagas el inocente!" El reploid dijo un poco molesto y se lanzó al ataque.

Una pequeña lucha entre el reploid y Zero dio inicio. El reploid atacaba constantemente a Zero con su par de kunai sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar, Zero solo podía mantenerse a la defensiva.

'¿Quién es este reploid?' Se preguntó Zero mentalmente, 'Me parece familiar pero…' por alguna razón ese reploid le parecía algo familiar, pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes, '¡Un momento!' Los ojos de Zero se abrieron más cuando recordó algo. Una escena donde se encontraba, X, Alia, Signas y…Zoe…

~~~~Flashback~~~~

_"Mi hermano, Hole…" Zoe explicaba, "…usa un par de Kunai como arma, lo cual lo transforma en un buen luchador de cuerpo a cuerp…"_

_"Si no me equivoco…" Alia dijo, "…él es el segundo ZH más fuerte, ¿no es así?" preguntó para confirmar._

_"Sí, así es Alia…" Asintió Zoe._

_"Ocupa un par de Kunai…" Zero se dijo así mismo para memorizar, "Ok…¿Qué más?"_

~~~~Presente~~~~

'Eso quiere decir que él es…' Los ojos de Zero se abrieron aún más cuando reconoció al reploid, el cual fue alcanzado por un disparo.

"¡Agh!" El reploid estaba saltando cuando el disparo lo alcanzó, mandándolo a incrustarse en la pared de una muralla del arco.

"¡Le dimos!" Dijo Axl elevando un puño hacia el aire para festejar.

"Hmmm…" X se quedó serio, miró a Zero quien se quedó viendo al reploid. "Zero, ¿estás bien?" X le preguntó a su amigo rojo, quien volteó a verlo.

"Sí, estoy bien." Zero dijo con un tono medio arrogante y se va hacia donde X y Axl se encontraban.

"¡Qué bueno que estés bien Zero!" Axl dijo con felicidad al ver a su gran héroe ileso.

"Aún no es momento de alegrarse," X dijo algo serio obligando a Axl a borrar esa felicidad, "ese maverick seguro sigue vivo y…"

"No," dijo Zero interrumpiendo a X, "ese no es un maverick exactamente…" Les dijo mientras veía al reploid salir de la muralla.

"¿¡Cómo!?" Axl y X dijeron en unión confundidos.

"¡¿Siempre has de traer a tus amigos!?" Sijo el reploid mientras se desincrustaba de la muralla.

"¡Contesta! ¿Eres Hole de los Zero Hunters?" Zero preguntó con la mirada fija en Hole.

"¡¿QUÉ!?" X dijo muy sorprendido mirando a Zero, "¡¿Él es Hole!?" preguntó aún sorprendido cambiando su vista hacia Hole.

"¡Jajajaja!" Hole se río de los rostros que X y Zero pusieron, "Eres lento, Zero, y eso te saldrá caro." Dijo Hole viendo desafiante a Zero.

"¡Se supone que Zoe te retiró!" X dijo, había algo de tristeza en lo profundo de su voz, "¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?"

"¡Eso no te interesa!" Dijo Hole cambiando su vista de Zero a X, "Solo sé que debo destruir a Zero, ¿huh?" Cambia su vista de X a Axl, "¿Tú eres Axl?"

"¿Qué?" Axl se sorprendió, "¡¿Cómo me conoces!?"

"Me hablaron de ti, y será mejor que te prepares, porque cuando elimine a Zero, ¡seguirás tú!" Hole vio a Axl desafiante, "¡Nos vemos!" Hole se teletransporta lejos de Kyoto.

"Hmm…" Axl se quedó pensativo.

"Alguien debió haberlo revivido…" Zero dijo guardando su sable y cruzando sus brazos.

"Pero… ¿quién? Y ¿por qué?" X se cuestionó.

"El proyecto "Resurrección"…" Axl dijo aún con expresión pensativa.

"¿Huh?" X y Zero miraron a Axl.

"Antes de que abandonara a Red…" Axl comenzó a explicar, él y otros miembros deseaban revivir a dos reploids que supuestamente eran más fuertes que ustedes dos." Axl miró a sus dos compañeros, quienes lo miraban fijamente y escuchaban atentos lo que él decía, "Yo nunca los vi, pero me comentaron que fue cancelado, porque uno se negaba a obedecer ordenes que no fueran de su creador, y el otro se negaba a cooperar. A parte, me contaron que esos dos reploids empezaron a luchar al momento de verse. Pero, por lo que pude ver, ya convencieron a uno de ellos…"

X y Zero intercambiaron miradas. Durante todo el momento en que Axl había hablado, mostró un rostro serio, lo cual quería decir que no les estaba mintiendo.

"¿Quién será el otro reploid?" X cuestionó con un tono que mostraba que estaba ligeramente preocupado.

"No tengo idea…" fue la respuesta de Zero mientras miraba hacia el último lugar donde estuvo Hole.

"Lo siento, pero eso es todo lo que sé." Axl les dijo a sus compañeros.

"Regresemos a la base." Zero dijo. X y Axl asintieron y los 3 MH regresaron a los cuarteles.

____________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Uff! ¿Saben cuantas páginas hice en word? ¡Hice 6! Así que este es uno de los capítulos máááássss largos que he escrito ^^U, espero que les halla gustado este inicio. Oh! Quizás se pregunten: _"¿Por qué Leeveey no da descripciones de sus personajes?" La respuesta es simple: para que su imaginación pueda trabajar ^_^, a veces es mejor que ustedes se imaginen algunas cosas que vienen en las historias, ya que con descripciones como que te confundes (tal es mi caso @_@) pero, estoy dispuesta a hacer un dibujo de Zoe si ustedes me lo piden, ya en el próx. capítulo les daría la url de donde lo subí, ok? Eso si ustedes quieren saber como me imagino a Zoe ^_^, también intentaría hacer a sus hermanos XP. Ahora, regresemos un momento a "Los Zero Hunters", sí Karin-chan, tienes toda la razón, no puedo ya culparte de la muerte de Zoe, porque yo fui realmente quien la mató XD (soy la autora y soy responsable de lo que les pase a mis personajes ^^U) y admito que fue un final muy triste =(, pero bueno, ese era el deseo de Zoe. Ahora, si quieren que se me quite la "flojeritis" y actualice pronto, déjenme sus comentarios (reviews) mis queridos lectores ya q' me entusiasman más ;). ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo ^_^!_


	2. C2: El Reencuentro

**N/A:** wuju! Ya 'toy de vuelta ^_^! Lamento la tardanza =P, y como se los prometí, la imagen de Zoe-chan versión 1 ^^ ( Pero no crean que me salió como una obra maestra, eh! No soy buena dibujando XP. Digo que es la 1ra versión, porque hice una 2da versión, la cual les mostraré en un capítulo próx. ^^! Ahora, disfruten el capítulo 2 ^_^!

__________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo pasado: Axl, X y Zero reciben una llamada de alerta y se dirigen a la ciudad de Kyoto a controlar un ataque maverick. Pero su sorpresa fue que el líder de ese movimiento era ¡Hole de los Zero Hunters! Quien se creía que había sido retirado por su hermana, Zoe.

**Resurrección**

**Capítulo 2: El Reencuentro**

Mientras los tres MH regresaban a su base, Hole estaba siendo arrojado a una pared…

"Arg!" Hole gritó mientras era arrojado hacia la pared, la golpeó y después calló al suelo.

El lugar donde se encontraba era una habitación metálica, donde había computadoras con mapas y una especia de trono. En frente del trono, estaba un reploid casi idéntico a Red, solo que su aspecto era como si Red se reflejara en un espejo.

"¡Eres un tonto!" Gritó el reploid con ira, "¡Ahora saben que fuiste revivido! ¡Todo esto porque tenías que desobedecerme!"

"Te le he dicho varias veces…" Hole dijo mientras se levantaba, "¡Mi misión es acabar con Zero! ¡Y nadie me impedirá eliminarlo! ¡Ni siquiera tú, Der!" Hole dijo desafiante.

"¡Eso ya lo sé!" Der respondió todavía molesto, "¡No me dejas opción! ¡Tendrás una pareja!"

"¿¡Cómo dices!?" Hole dijo molesto, no le parecía muy buena idea que alguien lo estuviera cuidando, "¡¿Bromeas, verdad!?"

"No bromeo, conoce a tu pareja." Dijo Der oprimiendo un botón, el cual abrió una compuerta.

Hole miró hacia esta compuerta y luego se dirigió hacia Der, "¡¿Estás loco!? ¡No puedes obligarme a trabajar a su lado! ¡Somos incompatibles! ¡Y no creo que te obedezca!"

"En eso te equivocas, Hole." Der dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, "Obedecerá todo lo que le ordene…Bwajajajajajajajaja!!"

~~~~~~~~~~

En la base de los MH. X, Zero y Axl contaron a Alias y Signas todo lo ocurrido en Kyoto…

"Así que Hole ha sido revivido…" Signas dijo pensativo.

"Pero no fue el único…" Dijo Alia, "Hay otro reploid que desconocemos."

"¿Axl, no sabes quien puede ser ese reploid?" Preguntó Signas volteando a ver a Axl.

"No, sólo sé que son dos reploid…" Dijo Axl, "No sé quien sea el otro, ni donde encontraron los cuerpos."

"No importa, Axl." Alia dijo mientras tecleaba algo en un monitor, "Por el momento, debes memorizar las técnicas de combate de Hole, las cuales tenemos aquí." 

"¡Okay!" Axl dijo mientras se dirigía con Alia.

"Hole…" Zero dijo abriendo sus ojos y con sus brazos cruzados, "nunca peleamos contra él en la base de los ZH, Zoe fue quien lo retir

"¡Eso es lo que más coraje me da!" X dijo algo molesto y triste, "¡Ella dio su vida creyendo que todo esto terminaría, sin embargo no fue así!"

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a X. "X…" Alia dijo, ella sabía como X se sentía.

"¡Pues hay que honrar su muerte y terminar esto de una vez por todas!" Signas ordenó.

"¡Sí!" Dijeron los cuatro reploids en unión.

Después de esto, pasaron dos días. Axl, X y Zero habían estudiado las habilidades de Hole y estaban preparados por si este volvía a atacar. La alarma de la base estaba sonando…

"¡Atención! ¡Un maverick se encuentra atacando la ciudad de Hong Kong!" Anunció la alarma, "¡Repito! ¡Un maverick se…" La alarma repitió unas dos veces más.

"¡Estos mavericks no aprenden!" Zero dijo algo fastidiado y aburrido.

"¡Vamos al centro de mando!" Axl sugirió emocionado, "¡No hay tiempo que perder!"

"¡Zero, X, Axl!" Alia dijo transmitiendo, "¡Diríjanse de inmediato a Hong Kong! Cuando lleguen les daré instrucciones."

"¡De acuerdo!" X dijo.

~~~~~~~~~~

Los tres hunters habían llegado a los alrededores de Hong Kong, tenían un amplio espacio, como a unos tres metros se encontraban unas columnas que marcaban el inicio de la ciudad, había unas casitas inhabitadas cerca, también se podía ver que habían unos daños, pero no muy graves, pero no había rastros del maverick que los había causado.

"¡Escuchen, el maverick que está atacando se trata de Hole!" Alia dijo transmitiendo por el comunicador, "Parece ser que él quiere pelear con ustedes."

"¡OK, es momento de vengar a Zoe!" Zero dijo ya más animado, pues él deseaba vengar a Zoe, no creía que ella mereciera morir, por eso deseaba destruir a Hole, Zero quería cumplir el deseo de Zoe.

"Alia, nos reportaremos contigo después de nuestra misión." X dijo.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Buena suerte!" Alia dijo y cortó la comunicación.

"¡Ahora solo debemos encontrar a Hole y terminaremos esto!" Axl dijo emocionado.

"¡Eso ya lo sabemos, Axl!" X dijo con un tono gruñón, "Él es muy fuerte, quédate aquí."

"¡Pero X!" Axl reclamó.

"¡No hay tiempo que perder!" Zero dijo antes de que Axl o X volvieran a hablar, "¡Iremos todos a buscarlo! ¡Vámonos!"

"¡No será necesario que me busquen!" Dijo una voz, cuyo dueño era Hole, "¡Estoy aquí arriba!"

Los tres maverick hunters dirigen sus vistas hacia la superficie de una de las columnas, ahí se encontraba Hole, dándoles una malévola sonrisa y una fría mirada.

"¡Hole, ven y pelea!" X dijo desafiante a Hole.

"¡Hmp! ¡Esto no es contigo, X! ¡Yo solo deseo destruir a Zero!" Hole dijo dándole una mirada más fría a X.

"¿Así?" Axl dijo desafiante, "¿¡Qué no dijiste que también me ibas a destruir?!"

"¡Mi prioridad es Zero!" Hole dijo cambiando su mirada fría de X a Axl.

"¡Pues aquí estoy! ¡Comencemos de una vez!" Zero dijo desenfundando su Z-Saber.

"¡Será un placer!" Hole dijo con un tono malévolo y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Hole se lanzó al ataque son sus kunai, Zero tenía lista su espada y pudo defenderse. Hole inicia rápidamente su estrategia de combate, atacando constantemente a Zero, pero este ya había analizado los movimientos de Hole y, para sorpresa de Hole, pudo contraatacar a Hole. Hole se soprendió, pero volvió a intentar dejar a Zero en la defensiva, sin embargo, Zero podía ya esquivar los ataques de Hole sin la necesidad de usar su espada para cubrirse. Esto comenzaba a frustar a Hole, así que intentó darle una patada, pero Zero la pudo esquivar fácilmente y atacó a Hole con su espada, para suerte de Hole, este se pudo defender, pero Zero aprovechó para darle una patada haciendo retroceder al Zero Hunter. Ahora Zero inició su ofensiva, dándole puñetazos y patadas a Hole, ya que eran las únicas estrategias que Hole no conocía de él. Cuando Hole estuvo lo suficientemente agotado, Zero lo desarm

"¡Oh no!" Hole dijo sorprendido al ver como sus kunai eran arrebatadas de sus manos. Intentí ir por ellas, pero Zero se colocó en frente de él.

"¡Di tus últimas palabras, Hole!" Zero dijo amenazando a Hole con su espada.

"¡Sí!" X dijo exitoso.

"¡Lo logró!" Axl dijo también exitoso y lanzando un puño hacia arriba.

'No puede ser…' Hole pensó viendo a Zero, '¡No pudo haberme vencido!'

~~~~~~~~~~

Sin que nadie lo notara, una reploid había visto toda la lucha desde la misma columna donde Hole había aparecido.

"¿Cómo va la situación?" Era la voz de Der comunicándose por el transmisor de la reploid.

"Hole fracasó…" La reploid dijo con una voz fría y sin ánimo.

"¡Ese tonto reploid!" Der dijo, "¡No dejes que lo destruyan!"

"Entendido…" Dijo la reploid sin cambiar su voz.

~~~~~~~~~~

"¡Prepárate Hole!" Zero alzó su Z-Saber, "¡Hiya!"

Zero estaba cerca de destruir a Hole, pero vio una flecha láser que se dirigía hacia él, así que lo obligó a retroceder para esquivarla…

"¡¿Pero qué…!?" Zero dijo al mismo tiempo que esquivaba la flecha.

"¡Zero!" Axl dijo.

"¿Huh? Esa flecha se parece a la de…" X murmuró para sí.

"¡Zero!" Axl dijo mientras corría hacia Zero, "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien, apenas me rozó…" Zero dijo viendo la flecha que se había enterrado en el suelo.

"¡Maldición! ¡No puede ser!" Hole dijo golpeando al suelo con su puño. "¡No puede ser! ¡Maldición!" Su tono mostraba que su orgullo había sido herido.

X caminaba hacia sus compañeros, "¿Huh? ¿Qué le ocurre?" Dijo al ver el comportamiento de Hole.

"No lo sé…" Zero dijo sin mucho interés.

"Zero," X comenzó, "esa flecha… ¿No es idéntica a la de…?"

X no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Axl lo interrumpió dicendo: "¡X, Zero, vean allá arriba!" Dijo señalando hacia la misma columna donde Hole había aparecido.

X y Zero voltena y ven a la reploid, "………" La reploid los veía con ojos fríos y callada, X y Zero se sorprendieron,

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Zero con los ojos bien abiertos y muy sorprendido.

"¿¡Zo…Zoe?! ¿¡Eres tú Zoe!?" X dijo con la misma expresión de Zero.

"¿Huh?" Axl solo volteó a ver confundido a sus compañeros.

Algunas partes de su cuerpo habían sido modificadas: las diferencias más notables eran su cabello y una cicatriz en forma de "Z" en su mejilla izquierda; pero X y Zero la pudieron reconocer. Esa reploid era Zoe, pero algo andaba mal, ella tenía una mirada muy fría y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, estaban opacos; sus ojos y su cara no mostraban expresión alguna. Zoe dirigió su mirada hacia Hole.

"Hole…" Zoe dijo con una voz fría y sin ánimo alguno, "regresa a la base, yo tomaré tu lugar…"

"¿¡Qué!?" X y Zero dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

"¡Un momento!" X dijo, "¿¡Eso quiere decir que tú le lanzaste esa flecha a Zero?!"

Zoe dirigió su mirada hacia X, "Así es…y casi logro retirarlo…"

X y Zero se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de Zoe.

"¡No lo aceptaré!" Hole dijo enfadado, "¡No aceptaré que una traidora me ayude!"

"Si no regresas…" Zoe dijo, "Der te castigará…"

"¡Grrr!" Hole estaba furioso, "¡Maldición! ¡Nos vemos!" Hole se teletransporta dejando a los tres maverick hunters  a Zoe solos.

"¡X, Zero!" Axl dijo, "¡Déjenme pelear con ella!" preparó una de sus pistolas.

"¡No Axl!" X dijo deteniéndolo, "¡Ella es nuestra amiga!"

"O lo era…" Zero dijo serio.

"¿Qué?" X dirigió su mirada a Zero y lo miró sorprendido.

"Ella intentó destruirme," Explicó Zero, "eso quiere decir que se ha convertido en una maverick…"

"¡No Zero!" X intenta detenerlo, "¡Ella debe estar siendo controlada por alguien, como cuando Sigma la controló!"

"Con más razón debemos retirarla…" Zero dijo sin cambiar la seriedad de su tono.

"¡Zero!" X dijo todavía sorprendido, sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano.

"Ella nos comentó…" Zero dijo, "…que preferiría morir a ser controlada, eso es lo mejora que podemos hacer por ella…" Esta vez, la voz de Zero sonó algo triste.

"Solo si me vences…" Zoe dijo sin cambio alguno. Preparó su arco y una flecha láser, "pero no seré fácil…"

Zoe disparó su flecha, la cual dio inicio una lucha entre Zero y Zoe. Zero esquivó la flecha y saltó hacia donde Zoe se encontraba, intentó golpearla con su espada, pero Zoe se defendió con el pequeño escudo que su arco le formaba, y aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Zero, haciéndolo caer. Zoe salta de la columna y se dejó caer arriba de Zero, causándole un tremendo dolor a este. X y Axl solo veían.

"¡Alto! ¡Zero! ¡No peleen, por favor! ¡Zoe! ¡Nosotros no somos tus enemigos!" X intentaba inútilmente detener a Zero y hacer que Zoe entrara en razón.

Axl se quedó pensativo, el observaba a X, luego a Zero y por último a Zoe. Esta situación le hizo recordar algo que X le había dicho una vez:

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

_"Ser un Maverick Hunter no es solo destruir a reploids que son considerados mavericks…" X explicó,_

_"¿Cómo que no debemos destruirlos?" Axl dijo confundido, "¡No entiendo lo que dices! ¡Yo solo he seguido tus pasos!"_

_"¡Pero yo estaba equivocado!" X dijo, "Axl, no puedo permitir que seas un maverick hunter si no comprendes lo que te acabo de decir…"_

~~~~~~~~~Presente~~~~~~~~~

'Creo que entiendo lo que X trataba de decirme,' Axl pensó 'aquellos mavericks que tienen la oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad, hay que ayudarlos, no retirarlos…huh?' Axl dirigió su mirada a algo que le llamó la atención.

X seguía gritándoles a los dos reploids que no paraban su lucha (**N/A:** ¡Zoe está ganando O_O! Pobre Zero ;_;) "¡Zero, Zoe! ¡Ya detengan esta lucha!" X grito. En ese momento, Axl corrió hacia la lucha, "¡Axl, no!" X gritó para detenerlo.

"¡Confía en mí, X!" Axl dijo con un tono de voz de seguridad. Se detuvo y apuntó hacia el aire.

Mientras Axl hacía eso, Zoe estaba dándole una golpiza a Zero. Como Zoe se había aliado a los MH, nunca hubo la necesidad de memorizar las estrategias y técnicas de Zoe, por eso Zero no sabía como contraatacarla. Zoe le estaba dando puñetazos y patadas, cada vez que Zero intentaba atacarla con su Z-Saber, Zoe usaba su arco como escudo y le daba una patada para alejarlo, después le lanzaba una flecha para distraerlo, y nuevamente lo atacaba con puñetazos y patadas. En eso, Zoe derriba a Zero…

"¡Argh!" Zero cayó y grito de dolor. Zoe se colocó frente a él y le apuntó con una de sus flechas.

"Este será tu fin…" Zoe dijo sin cambios en su voz y mirada. Zero solo la veía a los ojos, lo iba a matar, sin embargo, Axl disparó hacia el aire, dejando confundido a X, quien lo estaba observando. El disparo de Axl golpeó algo, justo en ese momento, Zoe sintió algo que le provocó dolor, causando que su flecha fallara…

"¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!" Zoe gritó de dolor y retrocedió.

~~~~~~~~~

"¿¡Pero qué?!" Der dijo, "¡Uno de mis mini-bots fue destruido! ¿huh?" Der dirigió su mirada a un monitor, el cual mostraba a Axl que apuntaba hacia él. Axl disparó y la imagen se perdió.

~~~~~~~~~

Zoe gritó más fuerte después de que Axl hiciera su segundo disparo.

"¡Zoe, destruye inmediatamente a ese reploid de cabello naranja!" Der transmitió sus órdenes hacia el comunicador de Zoe.

"De…debo…des…" Zoe dijo con algo de dificultad volteando hacia Axl, "…destruir…a…ese reploid…" Zoe apuntó una de sus flechas hacia Axl y él a ella, dejando sorprendidos a Zero y X,

"¡No Axl!" X gritó con la esperanza de detener a Axl.

"Axl…" Zero dijo sin tono en su voz, estaba sorprendido.

Fue cuando Axl disparó, el disparo rozó a Zoe y golpeó al último mini-bot que estaba detrás de ella. Al destruirlo, Der perdió totalmente la comunicación con Zoe, y esta comenzó a gritar, tiró su flecha al suelo, y se sostuvo la cabeza.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Zoe gritó sosteniendo su cabeza. Estaba mareada y su dolor era terrible, "……….oh……." Zoe se calmó, pero se cayó.

"¡Axl!" X gritó furioso. "¿¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!"

"Ella se encuentra bien," Axl se defendió, "nunca le disparé a ella, no tiene ningún rasguño."

Esto último pareció tranquilizar a X. Axl, Zero y X se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Zoe, X se arrodilló e intentó despertarla…

"¡Zoe…Zoe…Zoe!" X dijo sacudiendo ligeramente el cuerpo de Zoe, "¡Despierta Zoe!"

"…Oh…mmm….huh?" Zoe comenzó a despertar. Cuando abrió sus ojos, estos habían vuelto a la normalidad, su brillo y su tierna mirada habían vuelto.

"¡Qué bien que hallas despertado!" X dijo muy feliz.

"¿Huh?" Zoe ve un poco a los lados y luego a los tres MH, "¿En…en dónde estoy?...¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"¿No recuerdas nada?" Zero preguntó preocupado.

"Hmm…" Zoe voltea a verlo, "…rojo…cabello largo…y rubio…maverick…¿destruir?..." Zoe dijo débilmente, pero como confundida en la última palabra.

"¡Zoe!" X y Zero dijeron algo asustados, no querían pelear contra ella, su amiga.

"Jiji…" Zoe les sonrió, "…no…no es lo correcto…Zero, tú eres un mavercik hunter…al igual que tú…X…" Cambia su mirada de Zero a X.

"¡Qué bien!" X exclamó triunfante y alegre, "¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Zoe!"

"Gracias…" Zoe dijo con su débil sonrisa, "…pero…estoy algo…cansada…" Zoe se desmalló.

"¡Zoe!" X dijo preocupado al ver a su amiga inconsciente.

"¡Volvamos a la basa para que Lifesaver le ayude!" Zero sugirió.

"¡Sí Zero!......" X asintió y volteó a ver a Axl, "………¡Axl!"

"¿Eh? ¿Sí?" Axl se puso firme.

"…… ¡Gracias……" Fue todo lo que X dijo.

"………No fue nada, X………" Axl dijo un poco apenado y complacido.

__________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Wiii!!! Zoe regresa ^_^! Mi linda Zoe vuelve a la vida! Como Zoe fue reconstruida, por eso tengo una 2da versión de ella, pero la verán en futuros dibujos que les tengo preparados, son algunas escenas de este fic! Al principio, tuve unos problemas con la url del dibujo de Zoe, si no sale, avísenme en sus comentarios y se las envío a sus mails. Je, Karin.EXE, si yo hicera un capítulo de más de 30 hojas, ya se me acabaría la historia XP. ¡Hasta la próx. ^^! Dejen sus comentarios/reviews! Gracias a Karin y Doc por ser mis leales lectores ^_^! Feliz día del Amor y de la Amistad ^o^! Por cierto! Tengo otro e-mail, este es: leeveey@hotmail.com el de Yahoo lo utilizo para registrarme en foros, páginas como esta, etc… pero ahí tienen el de Hotmail para escribirnos ^_^! Aunque no puedo chatear u_u (larga historia, si quieren saber, escríbanme) ¡Hasta el próx. capítulo n_n!


	3. C3: Lluvia de Estrellas

**N/A:** Ahh!!! Sorry!!! Sorry!!! Disculpen la demora para subir el 3er capítulo! Pero soy muy floja para pasar mis fics de la libreta a la PC XP, creo q' ya se dieron cuenta de eso, vdd ^_^U? En fin, a ver, a responder unas dudillas de mis lindos y preferidos lectores ^_^! Espero que les halla llegado la url del dibujo de Zoe, aunq' pienso repetirla porq' no me salió muy bien XP. El gemelo perdido de Red? Bueno, esto será respondido en futuros capítulos ^_~! Cómo Axl se volvió menos precipitado o.O? Bueno, se supone que ya maduró un poco desde el X7, así q' el Axl q' usaré será un poco más maduro, pero claro q' tendrá sus peleas con X ^_^U XD Claro q' Zoe volvió! Como dice el summary: "Dos hermanos reploids han sido revividos" No podía continuar sin mi Zoe-chan ^_^.

Zoe: En mi caso no estoy tan emocionada u_u… Me mataste en el fic pasado! Y ahora hiciste q' me volvieran a controlar! Q' clase de cariño es ese ;_;?

Leeveey: ya ya ^_^U! Que tengo planes para ti en este capí.! En realidad, tú y otro van a ser los principales de este capí. Así q' ánimo ^_^! Ok! Vamos al capítulo de hoy! Disfrútenlo ^o^! Y cualquier comentario será bienvenido ^_^!

__________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo Anterior: Zoe fue controlada por algo llamado "Mini-bots" los cuales la hacen obedecer cualquier orden de Der. Despué de que Hole falla en su misión, Zoe es enviada a luchar contra Zero. X intenta inúltimente detenerlos, pero cuando parecía que Zoe iba a destruir a Zero, Axl destruye a los mini-bots, haciendo volver a Zoe a la normalidad.

**Resurrección**

**Capítulo 3: Lluvia de Estrellas**

Los tres Maverick Hunters regresaron a la base junto con Zoe. Antes de partir, se habían comunicado con Alia para reportar que habían encontrado a Zoe y que ella necesitaba atención médica. Cuando ellos llegaron a la base, Lifesaver ya estaba esperándolos listo para recibir a la reploid. Aunque Zoe no había recibido daños externos, sus circuitos se habían sobrecargado cuando los mini-bots fueron destruidos, así que Zoe debería reiniciarse sola, lo cual duraría aproximadamente tres días. Cuando el tercer día llegó, X, Zero, Axl, Alia y Signas se reunieron en el área médica para darle la bienvenida a Zoe…

"…mmm…¿huh?" Zoe comenzó a despertar y vio a los maverick hunters, a quienes les dio una sonrisa, "Ho…hola…"

"¡Ya despertó!" Alia dijo alegre, "¡Bienvenida de nuevo!" Dijo ayudándole a sentarse en la cápsula.

"Es bueno que estés viva." Signas dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso es cierto, pero…" Zero dijo alegre, pero serio.

"Déjala descansar, Zero." X sugirió, "Luego obtendremos respuestas."

"¿Quieres saber cómo escape, verdad?" Zoe preguntó viendo a Zero, los demás guardaron silencio. "Yo…nunca sobreviví al derrumbe. Permítanme contarles lo ocurrido…"

~~~~~~FLASHBACK P.D.V. de Zoe~~~~~~~~

_Me encontraba contemplando mi muerte, cuando de repente escuché un ruido…_

_"¿huh? ¡¿Quién anda ahí!?" Pregunté viendo hacia la dirección del ruido, sin recibir respuesta._

_Al principio creí que se trataba de mi imaginación o algún ruido causado por el derrumbe, pero cuando oí un grito de odio, me di cuenta que estaba equivocada…_

_"¡¡¡ZOE!!!" La voz dijo muy furiosa, me era familiar…_

_"¿Huh?" Volteé nuevamente, no sé cómo sobrevivió, pero, el que había gritado era…¡Sigma! Venía hacia mí con rapidez, vi cómo sacaba la flecha de que le había lanzado a su pecho; la tomó y con ella, me marcó una "Z" en mi mejilla izquierda…_

_"¡Ahh!" Fue tanta la fuerza con la que me hirió, que levantó mi piel sintética._

_"¡Eso es para que recuerdes que eres una Zero Hunter, y que debes destruir a Zero!" Sigma me dijo furioso._

_Nos vimos a los ojos, el me veía lleno de odio y rencor, y yo le di una mirada fría. Después de unos segundos, la base se desplomó sobre nosotros, en ese momento…yo había muerto…_

~~~~~~Presente~~~~~~

"…eso es lo último que recuerdo de mí en la base de los Zero Hunters," Zoe siguió explicando, "después, vi la silueta de una chica…esa chica me agradeció por no haber destruido a Zero, pero también me dijo que esto no terminaba y que debía volver, y cuando lo hiciera, me pidió que te dijera algo Zero…" Volteó para ver a Zero.

"¿Un mensaje para mí?" Zero preguntó extrañado.

"Me pidió que te dijera esto:" Zoe continuó, "_No importa cuanto tiempo pase, sé que tu misión aún no termina, y aunque hay alguien que te será muy especial en un futuro, yo siempre te esperaré, Zero…_"

"¿Qué clase de mensaje será?" Alia preguntó extrañada.

"No tengo idea…" Signas respondió.

'Acaso…¿Sería de…?' Zero pensó, y se sorprendió ante la posibilidad que había de que ese mensaje fuera de…

"…Después. Desperté y vi a Hole…" Zoe continuó, "Ignoramos a unos reploids científicos y nos pusimos a pelear. Nos lanzaron unos paralizadores, y nos dijeron que ahora debíamos trabajar para ellos. Hole se negó diciendo que sólo obedecería a su creador, Sigma. En mi caso, no confiaba en ellos, así que me negué a colaborar con ellos. Así que los de nuestro alrededor, nos dispararon algo a Hole y a mí, dejándonos inactivos. Lo último que recuerdo…fue ver a X, a Zero y a…" Voltea a ver a Axl, "…y a ti."

Axl solo la miró en silencio, luego se dirigió a X. "X, ya entendí lo que me quisiste decir la otra vez…"

X voltea a mirarlo con una mirada un tanto fría, "¿A sí?"

"Sí…· Axl afirmó, "um…¿ahora puedo ser un Maverick Hunter?" Preguntó Axl con esperanza en los ojos, sin embargo…

"No Axl." Respondió X firme, "Aún no puedo permitir que seas un Maverick Hunter."

"¿¡Qué dices?!" Axl respondió molesto y algo decepcionado, viendo a X como si fuera a pelear a muerte contra él.

'¿X?' Zoe dijo en su mente abriendo sus ojos un poco más por la sorpresa, ella no recordaba esa actitud fría de X. También quedó sorprendida al ver que ninguno de los otros presentes hiciera algo para ayudar al reploid de cabello anaranjado. [**N/A:** Oigan, recuerden que Zoe y Axl no han sido presentados aún ^_^U XD].

"¡Salvé a tu amiga, X!" Axl comenzó su protesta, sacando a Zoe de sus pensamientos y ruborizándola.

'Él…¿Me salvó?' Zoe pensó. Ahora más se preguntaba porque X no quería aceptarlo como un Maverick Hunter.

"¡Fue muy difícl darle con precisión a esos mini-bots sin dañarla!" Axl continuó.

'¿Mini-bots?... Ahora entiendo…volví a ser controlada…' Zoe pensó un poco triste.

"¿¡Por qué no puedo ser un Maverick Hunter?!" Axl preguntó molesto.

'Sí…¿Por qué X?' Zoe deseaba decirlo para que X la escuchara, pero por alguna razón no pudo abrir su boca, tal vez por la sorpresa ante la actitud de X.

"………" X simplemente cerró sus ojos y no dijo nada, lo cual molestó más a Axl, al igual de sorprender a Zoe.

"……¡Bien!" Axl dijo molesto y se fue corriendo de la habitación. Zoe seguía sorprendida y se quedó viendo con tristeza hacia la dirección que Axl había tomado.

"Disculpen…" Zoe dijo haciendo que todos la miraran, si no tuviera tanta curiosidad, tal vez no hubiera continuado al sentirse presionada, "¿Podrían decirme quién es aquel reploid?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Axl había llegado hasta un balcón. La noche ya había empezado y el cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y podían verse con toda claridad.

'¿Por qué no puedo ser un Maverick Hunter?' Pensó Axl tristemente, se había esforzado tanto desde que el Red Alert Syndicate había sido destruido, ya no era tan precipitado ni tan impulsivo como antes, pero no entendía porque X todavía no lo aceptaba.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Estas bien?" Una voz dulce dijo.

"¿huh?" Axl volteó para encontrar la dueña de esa voz. Vio a Zoe parada en la puerta que daba al balcón, parecía tener una mirada de compasión o lástima. Axl la vio en silencio por unos segundos y luego cambió su vista para otro lado.

"Yo…" Comenzó Zoe dando dos pasos hacia Axl, "Yo no pude evitar preguntar sobre ti…" Miró de nuevo hacia Axl, pero este no volteó a verla ni dijo palabra alguna, "Y me di cuenta que somos algo parecidos…" al oír esto, Axl voltea a ver a Zoe, "Yo también… traicioné y peleé con mis seres queridos…" esto llama más la atención de Axl, "Tampoco estaba… bueno, tampoco estoy segura de mi verdadero propósito…" Zoe admitió, "Pero… umm… puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Mi nombre es Zoe." Zoe concluyó sonriendo, pero Axl no le respondió, "Bueno, eso era todo, adiós…"

Zoe se disponía a retirarse, pero… "¡Espera!" Axl dijo impidiendo que Zoe se diera la vuelta.

"¿Huh?" Zoe vuelve a ver a Axl hacia sus ojos esmeralda.

"Me llamo Axl." Axl se presentó, haciendo a Zoe sonreir, lo cual lo ruborizó u poco.

"Es un placer Axl." Dijo Zoe con su sonrisa.

"Yo… um… creo que no me comporté bien contigo, " Axl se disculpó, "pero, perdona que te lo diga pero yo…"

"No te preocupes." Zoe dio interrumpiendo a Axl, "Esperaré a que confíes en mí…" Zoe dijo con una sonrisa. "¿huh?" De repente, Zoe vio algo que se reflejo en el cristal que Axl tiene en la frente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Axl, extrañado por el repentino cambio de Zoe.

Zoe dirigió su vista hacia el cielo estrellado, Axl la imita y en unos segundos, una lluvia de estrellas comenzó. Axl y Zoe se sorprendieron ante la belleza de este fenómeno al cual contemplaron. Todos los otros hunters también contemplaron la lluvia de estrellas con gran asombro, obviamente sabían qué lo causaba, pero debido a tantas batallas y los terribles sucesos pasados, nunca pudieron disfrutar algo como esto. Fue un grato momento. Axl y Zoe se recargaron en el balcón uno al lado de la otra, y viceversa. La lluvia duró mucho tiempo…

__________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Wuju!! Este capítulo no tuvo mucha acción lo sé, pero… alguien me puede decir qué está pasando n_n? Esperaban que fuera Zero? Creo que Doc sí esperaba eso 9.9 pero no! Zoe sólo sentía que debía proteger a Zero de la falsa culpabilidad que Sigma le había dado. Por qué Zero se entristece con la muerte de Zoe? Creo que ella le recordó a sí mismo, cuando decidió sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad, y pues, como que no le gusta mucho ver morir a las chicas XP, aparte, pobrecillo, no debe ser tan frío, no o creen? En fin, esto es todo por el momento ^_^! Espero actualizar en menos de un mes XP pero si no, ya en vacaciones de verano me enfocaré a este fic ^_^. Bye bye!!! Se cuidan mis queridos lectores ^_^! Y disculpen la tardanza =P.


	4. C4: Sólo un Presentimiento

**N/A:** ¡Uff! Ok! Aquí tienen el capí. 4 ^_^! Y no te preocupes, Karin-chan! El romance todavía no inicia XD no se pueden amar de la noche a la mañana ^^U. En este capí. habrán varias escenas de Zoe y X, y Zoe y Axl. Espero que les guste =)! Ahora… liberémos a Axl y Zero de las cadenas para q' vallan a sus puestos ^^U XP

Zero: ¡Milagro!

Axl: ¿¡Por qué debes tardar mucho par el romance ;_;?!

Leeveey: Porq' tengo planes! Y Zero, no te puedes ir ¬¬, tienes q' actuar en mi fic!

Zero: ¡Maldición! Ok, pero no creas q' no me vengaré de tu amiguito ¬¬!

Leeveey: este ya está traumado -_-U!

Zoe: Vamos, Axl, Zero! A nuestros puestos!

Leeveey: Bueno, capí. 4 corriendo n_n!

__________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo Anterior: Zoe despierta después de la batalla contra Zero. En pocos minutos de haber despertado, cuenta lo que ocurrió en sus últimos momentos de vida. Axl está molesto porque X no lo acepta como Hunter después de haber salvado a Zoe. Ella decide ir a hablar con él para subirle los ánimos, y justo cuando se despedían, una lluvia de estrellas inició, haciendo que todos los hunters se relajaran viendo el hermoso espectáculo.

**Resurrección**

**Capítulo 4: Sólo un Presentimiento**

Después de una bella noche de lluvia de estrellas, llegó el día siguiente. Lo primero que Zoe hizo al despertar, fue buscar a X, pues quería hablar a solas con él, quería que le respondiera unas dudas…X estaba caminando por un pasillo dirigiéndose hacia los cuartos de entrenamiento cuando Zoe lo encontr

"¡X!" Zoe lo llamó, "¡Espera, X!"

X se detiene y voltea a ver a su amiga, "¿Qué ocurre, Zoe?"

Zoe llega hasta él, se para y le dice: "Quiero preguntarte algo…"

"¡Adelante!" X dijo sonriendo.

"Cuando nos conocimos… "Zoe empezó, "tú me aceptaste como una Maverick Hunter al instante…"

"……¿Cuál es tu punto?" Preguntó X extrañado por la forma que Zoe le estaba formulando su pregunta.

"X," Zoe continuó, "Axl no es tan diferente de mí." Al oír esto, el rostro de X se puso serio, "Él hizo lo mismo que yo, y tú bien lo sabes. ¿Por qué no confías en él? ¿Por qué no le permites ser un Maverick Hunter?" En lo último, los ojos de Zoe reflejaban un poco de desilusión hacia X, lo cual, obligó al reploid azul a decirle la verdad.

"Zoe," X comenzó, "contigo aún no me daba cuenta de… que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, la violencia no es la solución…"

"X…" Zoe comenzó a comprender lo que X intentaba decirle.

"Yo no quiero que Axl piense en eso…" X continuó, "y que al final sufra como yo lo hice al ver que todas las vidas humanas y de reploids que tomamos en cada guerra… han sido en vano. Por ello, me he asegurado de darle acertijos y frases un tanto complicadas, para que así encuentre sus significados y vea cuales son mis verdaderos ideales y objetivos hacia él, quiero que se convierta en un Maverick Hunter decente y admirable, que busque la solución menos violenta hacia los conflictos…" Todo esto, X lo dijo de la forma más sincera que Zoe había visto.

"Ya veo," Zoe dijo, "entonces Axl será un maravilloso reploid…" dijo mostrando una sonrisa, "X, no te debes preocupar, ya viste que Axl me recuperó sin hacerme rasguño alguno… Estás educándolo muy bien…"

"Zoe… Gracias…" X le sonrió a su amiga, al ver que en sus ojos regresaba la admiración con la cual ella siempre lo veía. En ese momento, Zero se reunió con ellos…

"Zoe…" Zero la llamó, haciendo que sus dos amigos se voltearan para mirarlo.

Zoe sonrió y dijo: "¿Qué ocurre Zero?"

"¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo?" Zero preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Entrenar contigo?" Zoe dijo un tanto extrañada, pero emocionada.

"La primera vez que te conocimos empataste mi record, desde entonces he entrenado y quiero ver quién es mejor." Zero dijo, pero un su tono no fue como un desafío, más bien, era amistoso, era obvio que él solo quería entrenar junto con ella [**N/A:** aquí entre nos, Zero sólo busca pretextos para estar con Zoe, no, no la ama, pero ya saben q' este reploid es duro para mostrar sus sentimientos XD]

"¡De acuerdo!" Zoe dijo alegre, "Aunque, deberás disculparme pero, recuerda que fui construida para destruirte, por ello, soy más fuerte que tú y puedo superarte en lo que sea." Dijo viéndolo de una manera muy rara y con cierto tono burlón en su voz [**N/A:** nya! Recuerden q' Zoe-chan es una adolescente ^^U así q' tb ella busca pretextos para molestar a Zero-kun XD].

"¡Y yo te he de recordar que no has de subestimarme y que tengo más experiencia que tú en combates!" Zero le contestó a Zoe también con un tono burlón [**N/A:** es eso lo q' dije arriba, o Zero está infectando a mi Zoe con su Zero Virus o_o'… Esperemos q' Zero no vuelva a Zoe una reploid seria ^^U XD].

X solo vio a sus amigos "discutir" o retarse con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca. Ya después de eso, Zero y Zoe entraron al cuarto de entrenamiento, X tuvo que retirarse a otro lado, pues tenía cosas que hacer. No obstante, por la base se recorrió todo el chisme de que Zoe y Zero iban a entrenar juntos, así que algunos reploids admiradores de los dos reploids, se dirigieron al área de observación para verlos entrenar; Axl también se enteró de esto, pero él fue a observar desde el lugar donde Alia observaría los resultados…

El cuarto de entrenamiento era como una especie de cubo metálico hueco enorme, sólo que había una pequeña computadora en la cual Zero estaba tecleando algo…

"¡Muy bien!" Zero exclamó, "El entrenamiento #1287 está por iniciar, ¿lista Zoe?"

"¡Sí!" Zoe afirmó sonriendo.

"¡Bien!" Zero dijo y tomó su lugar.

"SESI"N DE ENTRENAMIENTO INICIANDO…" anunció la computadora, "…EN…3…2…1…"

*¡¡RIIIIING!!* El entrenamiento inició: la habitación pareció alargarse, pronto se activaron unos hologramas que mostraban varios obstáculos, era una carrera de obstáculos donde el tiempo se mediría. Tanto Zero como Zoe tenían las mismas trampas, mismos enemigos y mismas distancias, era una carrera totalmente pareja. Zero se abría paso entre los obstáculos destruyéndolos con su Z-Saber y usando de vez en cuando su Z-Buster [**N/A:** Capcom se lo habrá quitado en el X7 pero yo se lo regreso ;D], mientras Zoe usaba su ciber-arco y flechas. Algunos obstáculos eran trepar unas enormes paredes, las cuáles Zero pasaba con gran agilidad gracias a la técnica del doble salto, sin embargo, había zonas en las que era línea recta sin enemigos, aquí Zoe activaba su hiper-velocidad, la cual le permitía correr cortas distancias a gran velocidad. Esto emparejaba mucho las cosas, casi nadie lograba mantener su ventaja por mucho tiempo. La meta se acercaba cada vez más… Zero iba a la cabeza… Zoe lo rebasa… Ahora Zero… Estaban a punto de llegar a la meta y…

"SESI"N DE ENTRENAMIENTO FINALIZADA…" La computadora anunció, "RESULTADOS: ZERO: 17 MIN Y 53 SEG… ZOE: 17 MIN Y 53 SEG… RESULTADO FINAL: UN EMPATE."

Todos los reploids espectadores aplaudieron con mucho ánimo, sin duda alguna fue una gran sesión de entrenamiento, dejando boquiabiertos a varios reploids que no conocían a Zoe, entre ellos Axl.

"¡Guau!" Alia exclamó, "¡Ambos son sorprendentes!" Decía mientras revisaba los datos del entrenamiento y los guardaba al igual que los resultados.

'¡Increíble!' Exclamaba mentalmente un Axl boquiabierto y con los ojos bien abiertos de lo sorprendido que estaba, '¡Ella es tan buena como Zero!...pero…' Los pensamientos de Axl fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que Zoe lo saludaba alzando uno de sus brazos y sonriéndole dulcemente con los ojos cerrados, 'Aunque no confío en ella… me saluda… Creo que no fui muy cortés… Tal vez… ¿estaba celoso?' Axl comenzó a pensar en ello, cuando finalmente decidió buscar a Zoe [**N/A:** se los dije, este Axl será más maduro q' el del X7 =) yo creo que en los futuros juegos Axl madurará y no será tan impulsivo].

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe se encontraba en un jardín botánico localizado dentro de los cuarteles de los hunters, se había dirigido ahí a los 20 minutos después de que terminó su entrenamiento. Conversó con un reploid tipo jardinero que estaba encargado del jardín, su nombre era Gardner. Zoe se encontraba paseando por un senderito cuando Axl lleg

"¡Espera Zoe!" Axl la llamó.

Zoe voltea a ver a Axl, "¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡Hola Axl!" Saludó Zoe con una sonrisa, "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

Axl se paró frente a ella, "Sólo venía a disculparme…" Axl dijo sinceramente.

"¿Disculparte? ¿De qué?" Zoe preguntó extrañada, pero sin borrar su tierna sonrisa.

"De la forma en la que te traté el día de ayer, creo que estaba celoso…" Axl dijo con sinceridad en su voz y ojos.

"¿Celoso?" Zoe preguntó.

"Sí… al ver cómo X te aceptaba como una Maverick Hunter, me puse celoso ya que me he esforzado bastante desde que llegué aquí para ser aceptado por X, pero parece que a él no le importa nada de lo que haga…" Axl se explicó y Zoe notó que su tono tenía algo de tristeza.

"Axl," Zoe comenzó, "a veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan…" su tono de voz era uno tranquilo y un poco maternal.

"¿Qué dices?" Axl preguntó siendo él ahora el extrañado.

"X y yo estamos muy agradecidos contigo, pues tú me rescataste, y salvaste a Zero…" Zoe dijo viendo a Axl a los ojos tiernamente, "X ha de tener algo en mente, tal vez…" Zoe paró y reflexionó lo que iba a decir, "no… creo que eso debes descubrirlo por ti mismo" dijo sonriendo pero cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos un par de segundos después.

"¿¡Qué?! ¡Ay no! ¡No más acertijos y frases complicadas!" Axl dijo llevándose una de sus manos a su frente, luego vio a Zoe, ella a él y comenzaron a reírse.

Zero y Alia, quién había estado hablando con Zero acerca del entrenamiento, observaron a Zoe y Axl en silencio, Alia con una sonrisa maternal y Zero con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas de satisfacción [**N/A:** ¡Dios! Me es difícil escribir a Zero con emociones .].

"Parece que Zoe y Axl encontraron a alguien para ser su hermano… hermana en el caso de Axl." Alia dijp con su sonrisa materna.

"No lo creo…" Zero dijo, pero sin su tono frívolo.

"¿Zero?" dijo una Alia extrañada.

"Es obvio que su relación irá más allá de una simple amistad o hermandad… y espero que sean felices…" Zero dijo de un modo como si fuera un experto, dejando sorprendida a Alia.

"……¡Valla! ¿Quién diría que el señor "Maverick Hunter de los circuitos de hielo" no tiene sentimientos?" Alia dijo con un turno burlón y se río con un "jijiji", apenando un poco a Zero. "Ojalá y tengas razón, Zero, por lo menos ya no se sienten solos." Alia dijo.

Zero sólo sonrió y volvió a ver a la nueva parejita, 'Así es Alia,' se dijo mentalmente, 'y espero que nadie los separe… si alguien lo intenta, se las verá conmigo… ¡Je! Parece que Zoe no volverá a entrenar conmigo, y Axl ya no se preocupará por lo que X le diga…"

Al día siguiente, Zoe y Axl estaban entrenando juntos en una sesión de entrenamiento en equipo…

"¡Zoe, abajo!" Axl dijo.

Zoe se agacha y Axl dispara hacia un reploid aéreo que intentó atacar a Zoe por la espalda. Zoe se levanta y mira a Axl sonriéndole, "¡Gracias Axl!" Dijo con mucha gratitud, pero… "¡Axl! ¡Detrás de ti!".

Axl esquiva al instante un rayo láser, Zoe toma rápidamente una de sus flechas y la lanza a la fuente del láser…

"Jeje, ¡Gracias!" Axl dijo agradecido cerrando su mano izquierda y elevando el pulgar.

"¡Ya estamos a mano!" zoe dice haciendo lo mismo con una de sus manos y conriéndole.

Desde el área de recolección de datos, Alia, X y Zero los obervaban…

"¡Ambos hacen un gran dúo!" Alia dijo emocionada, "¡Son tan buenos como ustedes dos!" aquí se dirigió hacia X y Zero.

"Sin duda alguna." Zero respondió serio, como siempre, pero con una sonrisa.

X sólo se quedó callado, más bien, pensativo, observaba como Zoe y Axl se desempeñaban en su entrenamiento. Ni Alia ni Zero pudieron adivinar lo que X estaría pensando en ese momento.

"¿No te parece, X?" Alia volvió a preguntar con una dulce sonrisa, esperando sacar al reploid azul de sus pensamientos.

"Discúlpenme…" X dijo y se retiró, dejando a Zero y Alia extrañados. Pero ellos no sabían que X había ido a pensar sobre Axl y Zoe, sobre cómo afectaría el comportamiento de estos dos reploids al estar desempeñándose de increíble manera juntos. Pero él no era el único que pensaba en Zoe…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nadie había sospechado que en una montaña de la helada Antártica se estaría escondiendo una nueva amenaza, una amenaza que ya había comenzado a atacar… Dentro de los helados y duros muros de piedra, en una habitación totalmente cúbica hecha de un metal azul y frío, Hole se encontraba pensando en Zoe… Parecía que ya se había recuperado de la lucha que tuvo contra Zero…

"Zoe…" Hole dijo con voz baja, pero en su tono había ira, "¡Cómo la odio!" exclamó enfadado, "Y ese…¡Zero!...¡Él fue el culpable de haberla puesto en nuestra contra! Si no hubiera usado ese truquito de salvar a su enemigo como si no lo supiera, ¡Zoe jamás se hubiera confundido ni nos hubiera traicionado! ¡Cómo odio a Zero! ¡Argh!" Finalizó dando un buen golpe hacia la pared fría.

"En pocas palabras… Odias a Zero, no a Zoe…" Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Hole se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para ver a Der parado en la puerta. "¡Der!" Dijo sin hacer reverencia alguna, "¡Zoe es una traidora! ¡Y no la perdonaré jamás!" Dijo con sus manos hechas puño, "¡Te dije que no la podrías controlar!".

"¡Guarda silencio!" Der ordenó, "Recuerda que yo te reviví, y puedo destruirte, eso también es lo mismo con Zoe." Esto hizo callar a Hole, y dibujó una sonrisa maléfica de satisfacción en el rostro de Der. "Tan solo sigue cumpliendo todas las misiones que te he ordenado, y recuerda que en caso de que los hunters aparezcan, deberás de retirarte inmediatamente, pero recuerda regresar con lo que te he pedido, no podemos arriesgarnos tanto, pero tampoco puedes fallar en tu misión…"

"¿Huir?" Dijo Hole, "¡Yo jamás huyo de una batalla! ¡Lo que debes de hacer es darme robots más fuertes!"

"¡Tranquilízate!" Ordenó Der, "Si cumples y obedeces lo que te ordeno, te daré lo que me pides, y podrás eliminar a Zero. Por el momento, deseo que me traigas esos 4 cristales de nergía…" Der dijo con una malévola sonrisa en sus labios.

"De acuerdo Der, los tendrás…" Afirmó Hole muy seguro y haciendo una ligera reverencia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Axl y Zoe ya había finalizado su entrenamiento, y ahora estaban saliendo de la habitación para tomarse un merecido descanso…

"¡Valla! ¡Sí que eres muy buena en los combates!" Axl elogiaba a Zoe con cierto tono de admiración.

"¡Tú también Axl!" Respondía la reploid, "¡No sabía que pudieras transformarte en los robots o reploids enemigos!" Decía Zoe muy asombrada.

"¡Esa es mi habilidad especial!" Axl dijo guiñándole un ojo a Zoe, sin duda alguna los dos se admiraban el uno al otro.

"Ok, iré a descansar. ¡Nos vemos luego!" Zoe se despidió.

"¡Sí Zoe!" Axl dijo.

Así, los dos jóvenes reploids se separan. Zoe iba caminando por un pasillo, se dirigía hacia su dormitorio, pero se encontró con X en el camino…

"¡Hola X!" Zoe le saludó alegre.

"¡Hola Zoe!" Saludó X, "…um… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"¡Claro!" Zoe dijo con una linda sonrisa, "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Es sobre Axl…" X dijo.

Zoe lo vio a los ojos con su sonrisa, y dijo: "Es un gran reploid, X, estoy muy agradecida con él por haberme rescatado… y haber evitado una tragedia…"

"Sí lo sé…" Dijo X. "Axl intervino en el momento justo… Creía que Zero iba a destruirte o tú a él…"

"Pero… X, Zero estaba haciendo lo correcto al intentar destruirme…" esto tomó desprevenido a X.

"¡Pero Zoe…!" X dijo sorprendido.

"Ahora tengo miedo…" Zoe confesó, "Miedo de que me controlen de nuevo… Lo que Zero deseaba era acabar con mi sufrimiento, pero Axl me liberó… Eso quiere decir que hay algo que debo de hacer… o que mi ayuda es necesaria…" Zoe dijo con un tono un tanto triste, pareciera que helecho de que la pudieran volver a controlar la aterrorizaba.

"…¿Por qué hablas como si te fueras a morir?" X preguntó, pues lo último que dijo Zoe le preocupó.

"¿Hablé así?" Preguntó Zoe un tanto sorprendida. "Jiji… no sé, quizás exageré un poco." Dijo con una ligera gota de sudor en su frente y arrepentida de haber asustado a X.

"Ok…" Dijo X un tanto inseguro.

'¿Por qué hablé así? ¿Qué es este presentimiento? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar en el futuro?' Zoe se preguntó mentalmente muy preocupada, 'Es… sólo un presentimiento…"

__________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** uff! Ok! Este capí. pudo haber sido muy aburrido, pero la acción y el romance está por llegar ;D! Así q' no se pierdan los próx. capís. ^^! Qué les pareció la actitud de X? Sinceramente en el X7 X se comporta de una manera MUY sangrona ¬¬, así q' quise hacerlo ver mejor en mi fic ^^! o.O? Péreneme tantito…

*encadena a Zero y a Axl a ella*

Zero: ¡Casi lo logro o !!

Axl: Maldición! Bueno, Zoe, ya será en otra ocasión T_T

Zoe: shi u.u

Leeveey: Ya se me querían escapar XD! Bueno, miles de abrazos y besos a mis 2 lectores preferidos n_n! Y qué dicen? Les gustaría capítulos extras? Y uno de Axl y Zoe?? Y qué tal un poco de "esas escenas" ^^? Si les agrada la idea, díganmelo y veré q' puedo hacer ;D

Axl&Zoe: DIGAN QUE SÍ *0*!!!

Leeveey: ^^U, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos ;D! Hasta la Próx ^_^!


	5. C5: Misión en el Mar, Nuevo Misterio

**N/A:** Que onda? Tiempo sin actualizar, vdd U? Bueno, estoy de vuelta ;D! Perdonen la tardanza U Me dio un ataque de _flojeritas aguditis_ 9.9U

Zoe: No perdamos más tiempo! Termina la presentación que nosotros ya estamos en nuestros lugares! se va

Leeveey: ooU ok… Zoe tiene razón, no hay mucho tiempo! Así q' capítulo 5 corriendo 0! Disfrútenlo o!

Capítulo Anterior: X y Zoe tuvieron pláticas donde se conocen los motivos de X hacia Axl. Zero decide ver que tan buenas son las habilidades de Zoe. Zoe trata de animar a Axl haciéndole pensar que X no tiene malas intenciones hacia él.

**Resurrección**

**Capítulo 5: Misión en el Mar, Nuevo Misterio.**

Después da haber terminado de hablar, X y Zoe se despidieron y se retiraron a sus cuartos para descansar. Al día siguiente…

"¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA!" Una alarma comenzó a sonar, "¡HAY MAVERICKS ATACANDO UNA BASE DE INVESTIGACI"N! ¡REPITO! ¡HAY…!" La alarma se repitió unas cinco veces más.

Por suerte, X, Zero, Axl y Zoe se encontraban ya en el centro de mando junto con Alia y Signas. Alia se encontraba localizando la base y analizando el área…

"Alia, ¿dónde está ubicada esa base marina?" Signas preguntó.

"Se encuentra en una isla localizada en el pacífico." Alia dijo, "Los reploids inocentes han escapado. El satélite ha analizado el área, y está muy dañada."

"¡Bien, yo iré!" Zero dijo desencruzando los brazos.

"¡Yo te acompaño!" X dijo mirando a su compañero.

"Negativo." Alia dijo negando con su cabeza haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella.

"¿Por qué no pueden ir?" Preguntó Signas volteando a ver a la navegadora.

"El área está demasiado dañada." Comenzó Alia, "Hay ciertas áreas que son inaccesibles para X y Zero, ya que algunas están muy angostas, además, varios puentes han sido destruidos, ni siquiera Zero podría llegar al otro lado con su doble salto…"

"Ya veo…" Signas meditó y analizó lo que Alia le acababa de decir, "¿Te parece que Zoe y Axl vallan a investigar?"

"¿Qué? ¿¡Axl y Zoe?!" Preguntó X un tanto sorprendido.

"Estaba pensando en eso, Signas." Alia asintió volteando a ver a su superior, luego miró a Axl y Zoe son una sonrisa y mirada que mostraban confianza, "Ellos tienen cuerpos más pequeños, y sus habilidades pueden ayudarles, haciendo esta misión más sencilla…"

"Yo acepto la misión." Dijo Zoe sonriendo.

"¡Yo también!" Dijo un entusiasmado Axl.

"Pero… Alia, ¡puede ser muy difícil para ellos!" Protestó X.

"¡X!" Dijo Axl, "¡Confía en nosotros! ¡Lo haremos bien!"

"Todo va a estar bien, X." dijo Zoe sonriéndole a X y mirándolo dulcemente.

"Pero…" X intentó una vez más oponerse, pero no tenía argumentos para hacerlo.

"¡Está decidido!" Signas dijo, "¡Zoe, Axl, vallan inmediatamente a esa isla!"

"¡Roger!" Dijeron los dos jóvenes reploids al unísono.

La isla y la base marina estaban terriblemente dañadas: varias estructuras estaban deshechas, algunos caminos estaban destruidos, puentes que daban accesos a otras áreas estaban caídos, algunas zonas eran ya inaccesibles. Debido a todo ello, Axl y Zoe tuvieron que ingeniárselas para abrirse paso: en algunos lugares donde ya no había escaleras, Zoe lanzaba sus flechas para que se enterraran en las paredes y sirvieran de escalera. No obstante, Axl y Zoe llegaron a un gran obstáculo: un pasillo submarino ahora estaba lleno de agua. Axl había obtenido el programa ADN de uno de los robots acuáticos de la zona y se había transformado en él para explorar el área submarina. Gracias a su esfuerzo en los entrenamientos, Axl había mejorado en su habilidad de transformación y ahora podía usar por el tiempo que el necesitara el ADN de los robots. Zoe llevaba ya un minuto esperando, cuando Axl reapareció en la superficie aún con su transformación activada…

"¿No hay peligro si me sumerjo?" Pregunto Zoe.

"Me temo que sí…" Axl respondió con su voz un poco modificada debido a la transformación, "El fondo esta lleno de una formación de rocas puntiagudas y filosas…"

"Eso indica que moriría al instante…" Zoe dedujo, "¿No hay otro camino?"

"No vi ningún otro…" Axl dijo, "Pero yo podría transportarte."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó una confundida Zoe.

"Parece ser que el pasillo sólo está inundado, pero no obstruido. Yo puedo sostenerte y transportaré por debajo del agua, pero no creo que no halla enemigos, así que sólo te pediría que usaras tus flechas para destruirlos… ¿qué dices?"

Zoe meditó todo y asintió "Creo que es la única manera de continuar…" Retrocedió un poco, "Bien, prepárate porque me sumergiré en 5 segundos."

"¡Okay!" Axl dijo y al instante se sumergió.

Zoe corrió y brincó hacia el agua. Pronto, Axl tomó a Zoe por la cintura... Por alguna extraña razón, Zoe se sintió rara cuando Axl la sostuvo… '¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué es esta sensación?' Se preguntó mentalmente Zoe; ni ella o Axl notaron que las mejillas de Zoe se habían colorado de un rojo muy ligero…

Axl avanzó lentamente por el pasillo sumergido, Zoe tenía listo su arco y flechas por si llegaban a aparecer los enemigos, quienes no tardaron en presentarse…

"Ahí vienen… ¿Lista Zoe?" Preguntó Axl viendo a los robots enemigos acercarse.

Zoe apuntó y se preparó para disparar, "Lista", burbujas salieron de su boca, y asintió.

Con esto, Axl aumentó un poco la velocidad, y Zoe disparó su primera flecha, preparando y disparando en menos de 2 segundos la siguiente flecha. Claro está que los robots enemigos no se iban a quedar quietos esperando a que les dispararan, así que contraatacaron. Axl no esquivó con gran precisión los ataques, además, el mini escudo que el arco de Zoe creaba les ayudaba en la defensiva. Así fue su recorrido por unos 5 o 7 minutos, hasta que los enemigos dejaron de aparecer…

"Creo que ya estamos cerca…" Axl supuso.

"Puede ser… Pero no debemos bajar la guardia." Sugirió Zoe.

Al llegar a la superficie, Axl regresó a la normalidad. Ambos reploids observaron sus alrededores antes de continuar.

"¡Uff! ¡Valla viajecito!" Axl dijo.

Zoe sonrió y dijo: "Sí… por un momento creí que mis flechas no servirían en agua."

"Pero fueron de gran ayuda." Axl comentó sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes reploids se pararon frente unas máquinas y observaron el lugar detenidamente…

"Esta debió haber sido el área principal de la base de investigación marina…" Observó Axl.

Zoe estaba un poco extrañada "Que raro… siendo este el lugar más importante… no hay guardián alguno protegiéndolo…".

En eso, un extraño ruido se escuchó, y fue seguido por un temblor que sorprendió a Zoe y Axl.

"¡Ahh!" Zoe gimió mientras trataba de no perder el balance.

"¡¿Qué ocurre!?" Axl preguntó haciendo lo mismo q'ue Zoe.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron y poco después el temblor cesó.

"¡Hasta que terminó!" Dijo Axl, "¡Rayos! ¡No puedo ver nada! ¿Zoe? ¿Dónde estas?" Dijo mientras movía sus brazos en el aire.

"¡Aquí, Axl!"Dijo la voz de Zoe.

"¿Dónde?" Axl preguntó tratando de encontrarla y aún moviendo sus brazos en el aire.

"Detrás de ti, podrás verme si activas visión nocturna." Zoe sugirió.

"Ou… este… yo no tengo." Axl dijo, sorprendido de nuevo por las habilidades de Zoe.

"Ya veo… Entonces…" Zoe se acercó un poco a Axl, y tomó su mano, "Sujeta mi mano, yo te guiaré."

Axl se sintió un poco raro, se sintió como si estuviera nervioso, pero dijo calmadamente: "Ok" y sujetó la mano de Zoe. '¿Por qué me siento así con ella? Es bien extraña esta sensación…'

Al parecer, no había más mavericks o enemigo alguno que impidiera el paso de los dos jóvenes reploids. No obstante, sí encontraron el paso obstruido por escombros…

"Zoe, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?"

"El paso esta bloqueado, espera aquí Axl, voy a ver si encuentro algún camino entre los escombros." Zoe explicó calmadamente.

"De acuerdo, con cuidado." Axl dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Zoe.

Mientras Zoe movía los escombros, una luz azul resplandeciente llamó la atención de Axl…

"Zoe…"

Zoe dejó los escombros para ver a Axl "¿Sí Axl?"

"¿Qué es esa extraña luz?" Dijo apuntando hacia la dirección de la luz.

Zoe volteó hacia la luz y le pareció ver a alguien… "¿Huh? Aumentar visión." Al haber aumentado su visión, Zoe pudo ver q' era un reploid el que sostenía la fuente de esa luz, un cristal, y no solo eso, ese reploid los estaba viendo con una mirada y risa burlona de satisfacción, y Zoe logró identificarlo… "¡Hole!"

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Llegaron tarde! ¡Ahora el cristal de energía del agua le pertenece a Der!" Hole dijo en tono victorioso.

Zoe y Axl no perdieron tiempo en preparar sus armas y apuntarle a Hole. "¡Suelta ese cristal, o si no…" Axl amenazó.

"Lo siento, tengo órdenes de no pelear, pero cuando me ordenen destruirte, con gusto pelearé, jeje. ¡Nos vemos!"

"¡Alto Hole!" Zoe gritó al tiempo que lanzaba su flecha y Axl disparaba, pero Hole ya se había ido. "Fallamos…"

"Sí…" Dijo Axl un poco desanimado, "¿Qué sería ese cristal?"

"No lo sé…" Zoe dijo bajando un poco su cabeza, luego miró a Axl, "Tal vez Alia sepa…"

Axl asintió "Regresemos a la base y preguntémosle."

"Sí".

Con esto, Axl y Zoe regresaron a la base de los Maverick Hunters.

Hole caminaba por una gran habitación hecha de hielo, caminaba sobre una alfombra púrpura, donde había unos reploids firmemente parados. Hole se detuvo frente a una especie de trono…

"¡Der! Aquí te traigo el cristal de energía del agua." Hole dijo arrodillándose y extendió sus brazos con el cristal en las manos. El cristal no era tan grande, tenía aproximadamente el tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, pero ovalada, tenía un color azul.

Der se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia Hole para tomar el cristal, "Buen trabajo, Hole" Dijo satisfecho y tomó el cristal. "¡Ahora faltan tres cristales!"

"Con su permiso, señor, iré a tomar un descanso." Hole dijo estando en la misma posición, esperando la respuesta de Der.

"Sí, esta bien. Tan pronto termines ve por los otros cristales." Der ordenó regresando a su trono.

Hole se levantó y dio a Der una reverencia, "Ten por seguro que los tendrás. Y cuando tú lo ordenes, también retiraré a ese reploid Axl y traeré su cuerpo…"

"No te preocupes por Axl… Sólo ocúpate de los cristales…" Con esto, Hole se retiró.

"… Y eso es todo…" Zoe concluyó relatando a Alia y Signas lo ocurrido en la base marina.

"Alia, ¿no sabes que es lo que ese cristal puede hacer?" Preguntó Axl con cierto tono curioso.

"Me temo que no." Contestó Alia negando con la cabeza, pero luego sonrió, "¡Pero me pondré a investigar ahora mismo!"

"Bien, Axl, Zoe, hicieron un buen trabajo, tomen un descanso." Signas dijo.

"¡Sí!" Contestaron Zoe y Axl al unísono.

Axl y Zoe salieron al pasillo, y vieron a X, aparentemente esperando a uno de los dos o a amobos.

"Zoe…" X comenzó, "¿Podemos hablar?"

"¡Claro!" Dijo Zoe sonriendo y se dirigió a Axl, "Enseguida vuelvo."

Axl sólo vio unos segundos la cara de Zoe y dijo "sí". Con esto, Zoe fue con X.

**N/A:** Bueno, ya esta el capi. 5 ! Qué serán esos cristales que buscan Der y Hole? Para qué Der quería o quiere a Axl? De qué quiere hablar X con Zoe? Bueno, varias cosas se sabrán en el próximo capítulo, varias revelaciones tmb ! Y ojalá un poco más de acción que creo q' se me esta poniendo aburrido el fic UUUU.

Ahora me temo que no podré trabajar en el capi. 6 pues me voy de vacaciones a Chihuahua, Chihuahua =P (Para los q' no son mexicanos, es un edo. del norte y su capital se llama igual), y pues regreso hasta el 28. No se preocupen q' no los dejaré libres de mí XDDD pues mis primos de allá tienen PC y me la pueden prestar ;P. Bueno, that's all .

Yae.EXE: algo más, recen por Lee-chan para q' no pase nada en el camino, aunq' se va a ir en avión XP

Leeveey: cierto… Pero bueno, no le tengo miedo a las alturas !

Hole: claro, sólo te dejo un poco traumada el atentado a las Torres Gemelas, y los aviones q' en "El Día Después de Mañana" se cayeron por la turbulencia -o-!

Leeveey: Sígueme animando así, Hole, y no haré el menor esfuerzo por escribir capítulos extras para este fic ¬¬

Zoe: da un sape a Hole Sí, cállate Hole o !!

Hole: ¬¬ esta bien, esta bien…

Leeveey: bueno, veamos que pasa en estas vacaciones =P See you later !


	6. Capítulo Especial

**N/A: **No tengo mucho que decir por ahora, sólo un capítulo especial. ¿Por qué especial? Por que originalmente no lo había escrito en la historia. Creo que haré uno o dos capítulos especiales más… Pero no estoy segura :P. Bueno, ¡feliz lectura !

- - - - - - - - ****

**Resurrección**

**"Después del Despertar" Capítulo Especial**

Después de haber cumplido con su misión, el joven reploid, cuya fuerza es cuatro veces la del reploid Zero, entró a su habitación y se tumbó sobre una cama de hielo, pues su escondite estaba en la fría Antártica. Su jefe al mando le exigía que encontrara cuatro cristales de energía; ya obtuvo uno. Estaba agotado, a pesar que no tuvo una pelea física con un joven reploid de cabello anaranjado ni con la reploid que le acompañaba, pero con esta última, había tenido una relación muy especial, y muy cercana… demasiado cercana…

"Hmm…" El reploid estaba meditando, cerró sus ojos y una rápida escena pasó por su mente:

_"¡Entréganos ese cristal!" Un reploid de cabello anaranjado y picudo dijo mientras le apuntaba con una pistola al reploid..._

_"¡Será mejor que te quedes quieto, Hole!" Una reploid con una cicatriz en forma de "Z" en su mejilla izquierda, le apuntaba también, pero con un arco y flecha._

_"Pelearemos en otra ocasión, ¡hasta luego!" Dijo el reploid, Hole, dándoles la espalda y de ahí se teletransportó._

El reploid, Hole, abrió sus ojos finalizando con su meditación, pero su rostro mostraba que seguía pensativo, "… … … Zoe… …" Dijo pensativo recordando a la reploid que le apuntaba con su flecha, "… … Recuerdo como si fuera ayer… … el momento en que despertamos…" Aquí, el tono de voz de Hole pareció suavizarse un poco, "… … Eras la mayor de los cuatro…" su voz parecía ahora sonar un poco melancólica. Hole cerró lentamente los ojos, no parecía desear dormir, más bien, trataba de recordar algo… Algo que tenía que ver con la reploid de nombre Zoe…

FLASHBACK

"Cápsula #4 esta lista para ser abierta." Dijo un reploid científico mientras revisaba el status de la cápsula mencionada.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Excelente!" Dijo un reploid de aspecto temible, calvo, con unas marcas púrpura debajo de sus ojos, su armadura era negra con algunos toques de gris y blanco.

"Señor Sigma." La voz de una joven reploid dijo. Era la misma reploid que Hole había llamado _Zoe_ sólo que habían unos cuantos cambios: no tenía la cicatriz, su armadura no se veía reparada y su cabello era un poco más largo. Estaba arrodillada, esperando a que Sigma, al parecer el segundo reploid en hablar, le diera autorización de hablar.

"¿Qué sucede Zoe?" Dijo Sigma cruzado de brazos, sin ver a Zoe, sólo veía a la otra cápsula, con una malévola sonrisa en sus labios.

"Deseo ser quien abra la siguiente cápsula, señor..." Dijo Zoe aún arodillada. "También me agradaría que mis otros dos hermanos, el que está por despertar y yo tengamos una reunión para conocernos y luego una sesión de entrenamiento."

Sigma pareció pensarlo, luego dijo: "De acuerdo, te doy permiso para que cumplas tus peticiones."

"Gracias Señor Sigma." Zoe dijo. Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, luego caminó hacia la cápsula. Sus ojos y una sonrisa que llevaba mostraban emoción. A la señal del reploid científico presente, Zoe oprimió un botón y la cápsula se abrió lentamente.

Dentro de la cápsula, estaba el mismo Hole, sólo que, igual que Zoe, no tenía señas de que su armadura hubiera sido reparada. Hole abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vió, fue la cara de Zoe, que le miraba y sonreía con gran afecto; ayudándose de los bordes de la cápsula, y de la mano que Zoe le tendía, Hole salió de la cápsula.

"Bienvenido seas, Hole, hermano mío." Dijo Zoe con el mismo rostro que Hole vio.

Hole no respondió rápido, estaba apenas concluyendo de terminar la instalación de su programación. Habiendo terminado, vio a Zoe, y dentro de sus sistemas, aparecieron unas ventanas que le mostraban información sobre la chica reploid a una gran velocidad. La analizó rápidamente, y respondió: "Gracias por tu bienvenida, Zoe, hermana." Vio hacia Sigma, y se arrodilló después de haber analizado la información, "Buen día tenga usted, señor Sigma. Soy Hole, estoy dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra y sin dudar o vacilar, señor."

Zoe vio a Hole un poco seria, luego se arrodilló. "Le agradezco haberme permitido despertar a mi hermano Hole, Señor Sigma."

Sigma sólo sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió a Hole: "Me alegra oír eso de ti, ¿cuál es tu misión?"

"Derrotar al maverick rojo de cabellera larga y rubia, y todos sus aliados que se hacen llamar Maverick Hunters, señor." Hole dijo firme, sin cambiar su posición.

'Esa es la misión de nosotros cuatro…' Zoe se dijo mentalmente sin cambiar su posición, 'Pero no me siento segura de ello… ¿se supone que debo de mostrar esta inseguridad?...'

"Muy bien, Hole." Dijo Sigma muy satisfecho, "Me alegra que ustedes cuatro recuerden a la perfección su misión, y que no sean como niños chiquitos que preguntan de todo."

'… Entonces… ¿Por qué me siento así?...' Zoe se dijo para sí misma de nuevo, 'Siento que nada bueno ocurrirá si llego a preguntar… ¿Tal vez sólo tenga una falla temporal?...'

"Bien, ahora, Zoe, puedes cumplir tus peticiones." Sigma dijo, "Yo me retiro, pero pronto les tendré sus primeras misiones."

"¡Sí señor!" Dijeron Zoe, Hole y otros dos reploids, que también estaban arrodillados. Con esto, Sigma se retiró.

"Bien, yo también me retiraré." Dijo el reploid científico, "Pero antes, ¿todos sus sistemas se encuentran bien? ¿No sienten errores?" Dijo viendo a cada uno de los cuatro reploids. Los otros dos reploids tenían formas antropomorfas: La primera, era una reploid tipo tigresa blanca, mientras que el otro era del tipo águila real. El científico posó su mirada en cada uno de los cuatro, pero se detuvo más tiempo mirando a Zoe.

"No, gracias." Dijo Hole, mientras se ponía de pie, "Todos mis sistemas están a la perfección."

"Opino lo mismo que Hole." Dijo el reploid águila también poniéndose de pie. "No detecto error alguno… Pero aquí entre nos… Creo q' Rogue sí necesita una revisión… Se quedó dormida…"

"¡¡MENTIROSO CARA DE OSO!!" Rugió la reploid tigresa, Rogue, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, "¡Había cerrado mis ojos en forma de meditación para analizar mis sistemas! ¡Steel! ¿No serás tú el que necesite una revisión en tus sistemas de visión?"

"No lo creo, porque lo primero que hiciste al despertar fue ver todo a tu alrededor, y le faltaste el respeto al Señor Sigma al saludarlo bulgarmente… Me parece imposible que conozcas lo que es la meditación." Dijo Steel viendo burlonamente a su hermana tigresa, pero le salió una enorme gota de sudor y sus ojos mostraron algo de miedo al ver como Rogue le decía con la mirada: _Soy tipo felina, tu un ave… serás mi próxima cena_.

"¿Quieren dejar de discutir?" Dijo Hole, con una vena marcándose en la frente, con los ojos cerrados y con un tono de voz un poco peligroso, lo cual obligó a Steel y Rogue a callarse y ponerse como militares frente a su capitán.

Todo esto hizo que a Zoe le saliera una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, y que se rascara luego una de sus mejillas como que incrédula de haber visto lo que acababa de ocurrir. En eso, recordó lo que había preguntado el científico reploid, se volvió a este, pareció sentir cómo si la mirada de éste entraba a su mente, '¿Acaso… sabrá mi inseguridad?...' Pensó, y luego dijo, "Mis sistemas operan bien, gracias por su interés." Le hizo una ligera reverencia al reploid científico en señal de agradecimiento.

"De acuerdo, con permiso." Dijo el reploid científico retirándose.

"Bueno…" Zoe dijo volteando a ver a sus hermanos. "Pensaba en hacer una reunión para conocernos… pero creo que con esto ya tuvimos suficiente… jeje…" Zoe dijo de nuevo con una gota de sudor.

"Lo siento, Zoe, no fue mi intención." Se excusó Rogue, "Pero bueno, me alegra que los cuatro estemos reunidos." Dijo Rogue sonriendo, olvidando lo ocurrido.

Steel también sonrió, y dijo: "Realmente es genial que los cuatro estemos aquí. Supongo que ahora iremos a entrenar, ¿No es así, Zoe?"

"Esa es mi idea, Steel."

"Bien…" Hole dijo, "Propongo más que nada una sesión de trabajo en equipo, pues no creo que lleguemos a pelear entre nosotros."

"¡Para nada!" Dijo Rogue, "Sólo quizás lleguemos a tener las clásicas peleas bobas entre hermanos, pero nunca nada serio." Dijo Rogue abrazando a Steel, como que tratando de disculparse.

"Es cierto, aunque luego las bromitas pueden ser muy pesadas, pero más tarde nos reiremos de lo ocurrido." Steel dijo sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo a Rogue, en señal de también perdir disculpas.

"Entonces, está decidido." Zoe dijo, "¡Estaremos juntos por siempre!" Exclamó alegre y extendió su brazo y mano.

Hole sonrió, y colocó su mano sobre la de Zoe, seguido por Rogue, y finalmente Steel…

PRESENTE

Hole abrió sus ojos, estos tristes, '¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces?... ¿Por qué tuvimos que pelear?… ¿Por qué nos traicionaste… Zoe?... O acaso… ¿Había algo que nosotros tres no vimos y tú sí?... ¡No! ¡Imposible! Nuestra programación estaba en excelente estado… pero entonces… ¿Qué pasó?...' Hole sólo se volteó y de nuevo cerró sus ojos, esta vez, para dormir…

- - - En otro lugar… - - -

"¡Rayos!" Dijo una voz masculina que provenía de un reploid de cabellos naranjas y con una cicatriz en forma de _x_ en medio de su cara. "Fallamos…"

"Axl…" Dijo una voz femenina, la voz de Zoe. "No te preocupes… tenemos que regresar a la base e informar lo que pasó." Efectivamente era Zoe, pero era la de la cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda con forma de _z_, con la armadura reparada y con el cabello corto.

"Sí…" Axl dijo, "Tienes toda la razón… no sirve de nada lamentar… Lo hecho, hecho está."

"Sí…" Zoe dijo en el acto que sacaba un intercomunicador, "Aquí Zoe y Axl, ¿nos escuchan?" No hubo respuesta. "¿Alia, X, Zero? ¿Pueden oirme?" Nada… "Creo que estamos fuera de rango."

"Habrá que volver por donde venimos." Dijo Axl. "Esta bien oscuro…"

"Descuida, ya te dije que yo tengo visión nocturna. Te guiaré." Zoe dijo, y tomó la mano de Axl. "Hay que caminar con cuidado."

Axl sólo se puso un poco nervioso, y se sonrojo ligeramente, pero Zoe no se dio cuenta. "De-de acuerdo."

Mientras caminaban, Zoe comenzó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, y por su mente, pasó la promesa que había hecho con sus hermanos:

_"¡Estaremos juntos por siempre!"_

'… Pero… no se pudo…' Pensó tristemente Zoe. 'Yo no… quería hacerlo… Pero… estábamos cometiendo un grave error… … … Recuerdo esos días antes de que toda esa tragedia comenzara…' Zoe comenzó a viajar a través de sus recuerdos…

FLASHBACK

Zoe estaba con Rogue, aparentemente conversando mientras miraban una puesta del sol.

"Que hermosa…" Dijo Zoe.

"He notado lo mucho que te gusta ver todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza, Zoe." Dijo Rogue sonriendo.

Zoe dio una pequeña sonrisa y miró hacia su hermana, "Es que… es algo que comprendemos, pero al mismo tiempo nos es desconocido…"

"Hmm…" Rogue miró a su hermana de manera pensativa, "No es tan malo ser reploid… Tenemos el objetivo de ayudar a la humanidad, y podemos pensar y razonar… Admirar la naturaleza aunque ella no nos halla creado." Rogue dijo cambiando su mirada hacia el cielo rojizo.

Zoe también desvió su mirada hacia el atardecer. Se puso pensativa, y luego rió un poco.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" Miró de nuevo a su hermana, esta vez confundida.

"Es que… me parece curioso cómo luego puedes parecer inmadura, pero luego te expresas de una manera tan distinta, tan comprensiva que… a veces llego a pensar que tratas de ser como nuestra madre, jijijiji."

"Je, bueno, es que la verdad sí me preocupo mucho por ustedes" Rogue dijo mirando de nuevo hacia el ocaso. "A veces tengo pesadillas…"

"Eso es raro… No es muy común que los reploids soñemos…"

"Lo sé lo sé, pero a veces no sé si sea yo misma quien las crea… Lo que me preocupa, es que… los cuatro morimos en este sueño…"

Zoe no dijo nada, sólo miró a su hermana preocupada.

"No lo aprecio muy bien… pero tengo la sensación de que nuestra muerte es causada por un conflicto entre nosotros… Espero que sea una locura mía…"

"Tranquila…" Zoe dijo mientras le ponía a Rogue su mano en la espalda, tratando de consolarla. "Es tan solo un sueño, o quizás como tú lo dices, algo que tú misma creaste con tus temores… No le tomes importancia."

Rogue sonrió aliviada, "Tienes razón, Zoe. … … Por cierto… a veces te veo un poco pensativa cuando tocamos el tema del maverick que debemos de retirar… ¿Te sucede algo?"

"¿Eh? ¡No es nada! No-no te preocupes, estoy bien…"

"¿Segura?"

"Sí, muy segura."

"… Esta bien, sólo recuerda que yo estoy aquí, y que si quieres, puedes verme no sólo como tu hermana menor, también como tu madre, ¿okay?" Rogue dijo sonriéndole a Zoe.

"Sí, muchas gracias, Rogue. Me alegra tener una hermana como tú."

"Para eso estamos los hermanos, amigos y mamás" Dijo guiñándole un ojo en señal de _cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras._

"Muchas gracias." Zoe le sonrió, y volvió a reír, "Realmente me sorprende cuando actúas así, pero me alegra que seas tú también las que nos hace reír con tus locuras, bromas, chistes… Aunque tiendes a desesperar a Steel… jiji…"

"Ya ya, que sabes que cuando me pongo de bromista ese es mi objetivo." Rogue sonrió y carcajeo.

"Ya lo veo…" Zoe se le unió a Rogue en el carcajeo.

_'No sólo eras tú la que se quería pasar por una figura materna… Steel también… pero como una figura paterna…' Se dijo mentalmente la Zoe del presente mientras cambiaba de recuerdos…_

Steel y Zoe estaban analizando unos datos relacionados con el reploid que debían de retirar…

"Tal parece que le gusta mucho usar su sable láser…" Dijo Steel analizando las técnicas de Zero.

"…" Zoe sólo se quedó pensativa.

"¿Zoe?" Steel miró a su hermana, preocupado.

"¿Eh?" Zoe salió de sus pensamientos.

"No es la primera vez… ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Lo-lo siento, Steel. A veces me pongo a pensar sobre este maverick, que tal sí…" Zoe vaciló, '¿Es buena idea?... ¿Decirles a mis hermanos sobre mis dudas?...¿Me creerán aunque no tenga pruebas?..."

"¿Zoe? ¿_Qué tal s_ qué?"

Zoe vio a Steel, "¿Qué tal si la información de sus armas y técnicas no esta completa? A veces pienso que puede tener un arma que no use mucho, pero que nos pueda perjudicar."

Steel se quedó mirando a Zoe.

'¿Se habrá dado cuenta?' Zoe pensó.

"Me parece que tienes la razón" Steel dijo viendo de nuevo hacia los datos del espadachín. "El problema es que no sabemos cuál pueda ser esa arma… habrá que estar listos para todo…"

"Sí…" Zoe dijo, aliviada.

"¿Segura que es esa la única razón por la que te quedas tan pensativa al hablar sobre éste maverick?"

Steel tomó desprevenida a Zoe, pues a ella no se le había pasado por la mente que le haría esa pregunta.

"Steel, yo…"

"Zoe… vamos, sé que hay algo más que pasa por tu mente. ¿Qué es?" Steel miró a Zoe, de una forma paternal, y esto, salvó a Zoe, porque ella al mirarlo, se echó a reír, lo cual confundió mucho a Steel. "¿Qué es lo divertido?"

"¡Me viste como si fueras nuestro padre!" Dijo Zoe entre risas, lo cual hizo que Steel se sonrojara un poco.

"¿De-de veras lo crees?" Steel sonrió un poco, al parecer estaba feliz de que Zoe lo considerara no sólo como su hermano menor, también como su padre.

"¡Sí!" Zoe dijo dando la más sincera sonrisa que jamás halla dado.

"Pues, muchas gracias." Steel dijo, un poco apenado por el repentino halago, pero feliz.

PRESENTE

'Sí… Rogue y Steel luego actuaban como si fueran figuras paternas… Realmente los apreciaba… Igual que a ti, Hole…' Zoe se dijo tristemente en su mente, pero tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando Axl la llamó.

"¿Zoe?"

"¿Huh?" Zoe vio que ya habían salido de la zona oscura y estaban en la parte sumergida, la cual habían pasado gracias a Axl.

"¿Podrías… um… soltar mi mano para que pueda transformarme?" Dijo un Axl sonrojado ligeramente.

Zoe miró a Axl, luego vio sus manos, y… "¡Ah! ¡Dis-disculpa Axl!" Dijo sonrojada mientras soltaba la mano de Axl. "Es-estaba distraída… disculpa."

"Je, no te preocupes." Dijo Axl sonriéndole, y luego la contempló un ratito.

Zoe sintió que Axl la veía, así que, un poco sonrojada, lo vio a él también, y tímidamente le preguntó: "Um… ¿qué tanto me ves?"

Axl le sonreía tiernamente y le dijo: "Alia me mostró unas grabaciones sobre tu desempeño cuando llegaste con ellos por primera vez… Tenías el cabello más largo… Pero se te ve muy bien corto." Axl se sonrojo un poco al saber lo que había dicho, pero bajó la mirada manteniendo su sonrisa.

Zoe no pudo evitarlo, se sonrojó, y también bajo la vista, "Gracias, Axl." Fue lo único que respondió.

"Bueno, me voy a transformar en el modelo acuático cuyo ADN Data absorbí, recuerda esperar unos cinco segundos antes de arrojarte al agua, ¿okay?"

"Sí, de acuerdo."

Con esto, Axl se transformó y se arrojó al agua. Zoe contó los cinco segundos, y se arrojó al agua, donde Axl la esperaba para tomarla por la cintura y comenzar el viaje submarino de regreso, el cual duraría menos que el primero porque los enemigos acuáticos ya habían sido vencidos.

Mientras viajaban de regreso, Zoe volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos… 'Hole… Aunque eras el menor de los cuatro, tu aspecto era el de un inocente niño… Aunque nunca actuaste como un niño, siempre te mostrabas serio, maduro… listo para todo…'

· FLASHBACK

"… ¿Zoe?..." Hole llamó a su hermana, quien estaba admirando un cielo nocturno estrellado con una enorme luna llena.

Al escuchar a su hermano llamarla, Zoe dejó de ver a la noche, y volteó a ver a su hermano, que estaba en la entrada al balcón, esperando a que ella le viera, "¿Qué ocurre, Hole?"

Hole se quedó unos segundos parado, luego camino hacia Zoe y se puso frente a ésta "…" La contempló un rato, y luego se puso al lado de Zoe, y se recargó en el balcón, viendo hacia la luna llena; Zoe sólo lo seguía con la mirada. "Me preguntaba… ¿si podía acompañarte?"

Zoe le sonrió a su hermano, ella también dirigió su mirada a la luna, "Pero claro que puedes, Hole."

"Gracias, hermana." Hole también sonrió.

Los dos hermanos reploids estuvieron contemplando el cielo estrellado y su luna llena por varios minutos silenciosos. Todas las estrellas y la luna brillaban en sus ojos, es como si hubieran estado hipnotizados o encantados por tanta belleza que no todos admiran; los relajaba.

Así duró esto, hasta que Hole decidió romper el silencio. "… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?..." Hole dijo, sin apartar la mirada al cielo.

"Lo que quieras." Dijo Zoe con un lindo tono de voz, igual sin apartar la mirada de aquel cielo nocturno.

"¿Por qué… me recibiste en mi despertar?" No era que Hole no hubiera querido que ella lo recibiera, la pregunta era por curiosidad.

"No lo sé… quizás porque como somos hermanos, se me hacía más correcto que nos recibiéramos entre todos, y no por el señor Sigma…" Zoe dijo con un tono de voz calmado, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿A Steel y Rogue también los recibiste?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Hmm…" Zoe cerró sus ojos, y pensó en qué poder responderle a Hole. "Pues, quizás no estaba tan emocionada de ver despertar a mi familia, pues al igual que tú, estaba analizando toda la información que tenemos en nuestra base de datos." Zoe dijo, y miró a Hole, quien también había volteado a verla. "O quizás, te tengo un cariño especial por ser mi hermanito, jiji." Zoe sonrió y rió un poco, y acarició la cabeza de su hermano, despeinándolo un poco.

"¡Oye! ¡No Zoe!" Se quejó Hole, liberándose de la mano de Zoe y tratando de peinarse de nuevo. "No me gusta que me traten como un niño…" Dijo Hole haciendo una carita de niño molesto.

Zoe no pudo evitarlo, se carcajeó al ver tal cara, y miró a su hermano de nuevo. "Pues, para mí, siempre serás mi pequeño hermanito, el de la apariencia de un lindo niño inocente."

"¡No seas como Rogue!"

Zoe se volvió a carcajear. "No te estoy molestando. Es en serio."

"¡Jum! Has lo que quieras. Ya pregunté lo que quería preguntarte. Me retiro. Buenas noches, Zoe." Con esto, se dirigió a la salida.

"Buenas noches, hermanito." Dijo Zoe sonriéndole antes de que Hole saliera del balcón.

Hole sólo sonrió una vez que supuso que Zoe no lo estuviese viendo. Tenía que admitirlo, él quería mucho a Zoe, pero no se atrevía a mostrar esos sentimientos…

· PRESENTE

'… Y sigues siéndolo, Hole… Y… si eres inocente… Sigma nos estaba usando… y alguien te está usando de nuevo, Hole… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?' Zoe se dijo tristemente mientras ayudaba a Axl a salir del agua.

"Bueno, ya falta poco para llegar a la salida." Axl dijo mientras exprimía su cabello para secarlo.

"Sí, pronto estaremos de vuelta en casa." Dijo Zoe sonriendo.

· - - En la habitación de Hole… - - -

Hole estaba dormido, pero aparentemente estaba soñando… soñando un recuerdo…

"… … … Zero Hunters… …" Murmuró Hole…

· SUEÑO DE HOLE

Estaban los cuatro hermanos arrodillados ante Sigma, en la base.

"Zero Hunters, así nos llamaremos ahora." Dijo Rogue.

"Esto se debe a que el maverick que hemos de retirar se llama _Zero_" Steel justificó.

"Ya veo." Dijo Sigma, sentado en su trono. 'Cómo si no lo supiera, tontos' "¿Cómo dieron con él?"

"Eso se lo puede explicar Zoe." Hole dijo.

"¿Y bien?" Sigma miró a Zoe.

"Lo encontré en una ciudad bajo ataque maverick. Pensé que no sería prudente mostrar mi verdadera identidad hasta no estar segura al 100 sobre la identidad de él. Cuando estuve segura, fue demasiado tarde, pues ya se estaba teletransportando…"

"¡Eso fue tonto de tu parte!" Rugió Sigma poniéndose de pie, "¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Perdone mi incompetencia!" Zoe se excusó.

"Señor Sigma." Interrumpió Hole, "Perdone que me meta en su discusión, pero creo que esa táctica de Zoe fue la mejor, así nos hemos enterado de su identidad, y los falsos Mavericks Hunters no saben de nuestra existencia ni propósitos, los menciono, porque Zoe nos comentó que ellos llegaron segundos después de que Zero se fuera."

"¡Es cierto, señor Sigma!" Dijo Rogue, "Zoe hizo lo más prudente."

"Señor Sigma," Steel se unió también a la discusión, "Si Zoe hubiera peleado contra Zero, sus aliados hubieran llegado y lo ayudarían, y quizás Zoe no estuviera aquí…"

'Hermanos…' Zoe se sintió aliviada al contar con el apoyo de sus hermanos.

"Esta bien, ya callen." Sigma dijo regresando a su trono. 'Esos cuatro juntos son peligrosos… Será mejor que cuide lo que haga con ellos' "Esta bien, te perdonaré Zoe."

"Gracias, señor Sigma." Dijo Zoe, no con un tono agradecido.

'El que debería pedir disculpas debería ser Sigma.' Pensó el reploid científico que había estado con los cuatro Zero Hunters en su despertar.

"Al menos sabemos que los cuatro están unidos." Murmuró un segundo reploid científico al primero. "Es cuestión de tiempo que el dispositivo que se instaló en Zoe se active…"

"Sí…" murmuró el primer reploid científico.

"Pueden retirarse." Dijo Sigma a los cuatro reploids. Estos hicieron una reverencia, y se retiraron.

· - - En otra área de la base… - - -

"Gracias por apoyarme, hermanos." Dijo una Zoe sonriente, viendo a cada uno de sus hermanos, "De verdad… les estoy muy agradecida."

"No tienes por que agradecernos, Zoe." Dijo Rogue.

"En realidad no había porque regañarte, esa fue la más sabia decisión que pudiste haber hecho en esa situación." Dijo Steel.

"Pero…" Hole dijo, "¿Por qué no mencionaste que él había salvado la ciudad? ¿O porqué no dijiste nada sobre tu inseguridad?"

Todos callaron; Rogue, Steel y Hole se quedaron viendo a Zoe, cuyo rostro se había quedado serio.

"No creo que eso sea de importancia… Tal vez como ustedes me lo dijeron, caí en el truco de ese maverick…" Esto fue más que suficiente para que los tres hermanos de Zoe se calmaran. 'Mentí… No confío más en las órdenes que nos dieron… No tenemos las razones ni pruebas de que Zero sea un maverick… Pero tampoco tengo pruebas para probar que sea lo contrario… lo mejor será que averigüe las cosas por mi cuenta… Sólo espero que todo salga bien…'

REALIDAD

Hole abrió lentamente sus ojos, aquel sueño lo entristeció un poco, pero también se puso a analizarlo… 'Zoe parecía estar ocultando algo… ¿Pero qué?... Y esos científicos… murmuraban algo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?... ¿De verdad habrá pasado algo que Rogue, Steel ni yo vimos o sabíamos, pero Zoe sí?... Zoe… a veces quisiera leer tu mente para saber que fue lo que te hizo trai… no… lo que te hizo defender a Zero… lo que querías tratar de hacernos ver… … … … ¿¡Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Zoe ya no es más la misma hermana a la que tanto admiraba, ahora es mi enemiga! ¡Te odio, Zero! ¡Tú fuiste quien confundió a Zoe! ¡Pero ya llegará el día en que me vengaré! ¡Juro que haré que Zoe y yo estemos juntos de nuevo, como hermanos!'

Con esto, el joven reploid Hole, regresó a dormitar, para así prepararse para los días por venir, los cuáles estaba seguro que se encontraría con Zero… y con Zoe…

- - - De vuelta con Zoe y Axl… - - -

Los dos jóvenes reploids estaban caminando silenciosamente de regreso al lugar dónde llegaron, con la esperanza de que ahí, la señal del comunicador regresara. Axl había notado lo pensativa que Zoe se había puesto, y algo le decía que lo mejor era dejarla pensar, él la comprendía, pues no había sido la única que tuvo que voltearse en contra de sus seres queridos, él también lo hizo…

'Zoe… comprendo que quieras estar sola.' Axl se dijo mentalmente, 'Es por eso que no interrumpiré tus pensamientos… Aunque me gustaría decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras…'

Zoe estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, era porque Axl la estaba guiando por lo que no se perdía en el camino. 'Hole… Rogue… Steel… queridos hermanos míos… Ustedes sospechaban de mi comportamiento, pero nunca dijeron nada… Pero también ustedes tenían sus conflictos…"

FLASHBACK

"¿Qué es este lugar, Steel?" Preguntó Zoe, viendo a su alrededor: era una habitación cúbica, sólo con una sola salida, y había en medio una montaña de metales inservibles, entre otras cosas. Zoe esta siendo sostenida por Steel, pues éste estaba flotando en el aire.

"Esta es la comprimidora que elimina lo que no necesitamos." Explicó Steel, "Si alguien nos llegara a atacar en nuestra base, lo conduciré aquí…"

"¿Con que fin?" Preguntó curiosa Zoe.

"Zoe… confesaré que a mí no me gusta pelear… Pelearé contra Zero porque es un peligro para la humanidad, y para mis hermanos… El objetivo de traer al enemigo a esta área, es para que mientras peleemos, el suelo de esta habitación se abra, y el oponente caiga y sea eliminado por la comprimidora… y no por mí."

"Ya veo… no quieres ser el responsable de retirar a algún reploid…" Dijo Zoe en el acto que la comprimidora se activaba y el suelo se abría, haciendo caer los objetos inservibles y triturándolos. "Tienes un corazón muy noble, Steel." Zoe añadió dando una sonrisa.

"Gracias." Dijo Steel sonriendo, y a continuación, salió volando con Zoe hacia la salida…

'…Aunque tengo la sensación de que al reploid que traigas aquí no será un maverick ni a nuestro verdadero enemigo…' Pensó Zoe…

_'Y no me equivoqué… Por eso llevaste a X ahí… No querías ser tú quien lo retirara… Ahora que lo pienso, a X tampoco le gusta pelear…' Se dijo mentalmente la Zoe del presente mientras recordaba otro momento de su vida en el que estaba con Rogue…_

"¿Rogue?" Llamó Zoe a su hermana, quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, "¿Rogue? ¿Hola?" Zoe pasó su mano frente a los ojos de Rogue…

"¿Huh?" Rogue parpadeó y comprendió que Zoe le había estado llamando desde hace un tiempo, "Lo siento Zoe, estaba pensando en Zero…"

"¿Qué pensabas sobre él?"

"Estoy preocupada… por ustedes…"

"¿Preocupada?" Zoe dijo con un tono confuso.

"Sí… Sé que tenemos la fuerza de Zero desde el doble, hasta el cuádruple… Pero… Sólo espero que Zero no signifique nuestra separación…"

"… Rogue…" 'De nuevo se toca ese tema… ¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso… una señal?'

"¿Qué tonterías digo? Creo que exagero las cosas." Rió un poco Rogue, pero sus ojos aún mostraban un poco de preocupación.

"Tranquila…" Zoe dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana, "Todo estará bien…" Agregó con una sonrisita.

"Je, gracias… ¡Espero que juntos venzamos a ese Zero!" Dijo Rogue separándose un poco de Zoe y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ésta, "¡Los cuatro juntos somos invencibles!"

"¡Exacto! ¡Ya verás que los cuatro estaremos sanos y salvos! … ¡Y juntos por siempre!" Dijo una sonriente Zoe.

Rogue sonrió tambien, estaba muy feliz de tener a Zoe cerca. "¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme y subirme siempre los ánimos, Zoe!" Dijo muy agradecida.

"No, gracias a ti por preocuparte por nosotros, realmente tienes un lindo instinto materno. ¡Gracias!" Dijo Zoe igual de agradecida.

Rogue pareció sonrojarse, "Je, gracias… ¡Pero no se lo digas a Steel!"

Zoe se rió a carcajadas, "¡Ustedes dos sí que se parecen!" Dijo entre risas.

"¡Claro que no!"

"Sí, Rogue."

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

Ambas hermanas se miraron desafiantes, y a continuación, se rieron juntas.

_'Rogue… Tú no querías pelear contra Zero… Presentías que algo malo iba a pasar de esa lucha… Lástima que no hallas podido darte cuenta a tiempo… Lo peor de todo es que fue Zero quien te retiró… y tu temor se cumplió… Lo siento mucho, Rogue…' De nuevo la Zoe del presente se dijo para sí, mientras recordaba ahora una escena con Hole…_

"¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría saber el por qué de nuestra misión…" Dijo Hole a Zoe mientras ambos reploids estaban revisando unos datos sobre las tácticas que planearon para vencer a Zero.

Esto llamó mucho la atención de Zoe, "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Pues, tú misma te lo debiste haber preguntado… Recibir tanta información que te dice destruir al Maverick Rojo, Zero, sin dar razones ni explicaciones… Como que es un poco extraño, ¿no lo crees?"

Los ojos de Zoe brillaron de emoción y esperanza, '¡Hole, al fin! ¿Tú también… piensas lo mismo que yo?'

"Pero creo que como fuimos creados en una guerra muy avanzada, darnos ese tipo de información haría que nos formuláramos muchas preguntas y por lo tanto nos desconcentraría de nuestra misión." Dedujo Hole.

Zoe al escuchar esto, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, Hole al parecer se había auto respondido, lo peor de todo era que al parecer él jamás vacilaría. "Hole…"

"¿Qué pasa, hermana?" Dijo Hole viendo a su hermana tranquilamente.

Zoe no pudo articular palabra alguna, miraba a Hole con una mirada medio tristona. Zoe sólo se acercó a su hermano, y lo abrazó. Hole se quedó confundido, no sabía porque Zoe había actuado así. Aunque por dentro deseaba llorar, Zoe se mostró tranquila, y con un tono de voz tranquilo, le dijo a su hermano: "Hole… ¿Te gusta seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra?"

Hole se quedó unos segundos callado, pensando en qué responder, hasta que finalmente dijo: "Por el momento, en estas circunstancias, sí… Pero tú bien lo sabes… Me gusta ser más independiente, pero eso solamente será hasta que hallamos eliminado a Zero."

"¿Por qué quieres eliminarlo? ¿Sólo por que te lo ordenan?"

"No… Si la información es correcta, es una amenaza. Sé que tú eres muy pacífica, y que te gustaría más evitar peleas, pero si no se puede, combates… Y sé que tú deseas vivir pacíficamente… Lo mismo desean Rogue y Steel… Es la única forma en que sus sueños se pueden cumplir… ¿Zoe?" Hole calló al sentir como Zoe le abrazaba más fuerte. Los dos quedaron en silencio. 'Zoe… Esto lo hago por ti, por mis otros hermanos, por la humanidad… y también por mí… Comparto tu sueño, hermana… Tranquila, yo haré que se cumpla. Después de eliminar a Zero, Sigma no podrá darnos más órdenes… ¡Seremos libres en un mundo pacífico!' Hole se dijo mentalmente, y abrazó a Zoe.

PRESENTE

'… Hole… Tú sólo seguías las órdenes por que creías que no tenías otra opción… Y así será hasta que elimines a Zero o… si yo te hago comprender…'

"¿Zoe?" Axl llamó a su compañera.

"¿Huh?" Zoe miró a Axl, "Perdona… es que…"

"Descuida," Axl la interrumpió antes de que terminara Zoe de hablar, "Sé por lo que estas pasando… Pero, ya llegamos, incluso pude contactar a Alia; nos va a teletransportar de regreso en unos momentos, ¿estas lista?"

"Sí, lo estoy. Perdona Axl, por no haberte ayudado…"

"Ya te dije, ¡no hay problema!" Dijo un sonriente Axl.

Zoe sonrió aliviada, tomó la mano de Axl, y en un instante, los dos se transformaban en un rayo de luz para ser transportados a los cuarteles… a su casa…

_'… Todo saldrá bien, Zoe… Tanto para ti como para Hole… Lástima que un sufrimiento deba de surgir después de esto…' Dijo la voz de una mujer…_

- - - - - - - -

**N/A:** ¡Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo especial :)! Je, creo que será de los mejores capítulos de este fic XP. En fin, ¡espero que les halla gustado ! Como pueden ver, habla mucho sobre la relación entre los cuatro Zero Hunters antes de la "traición" de Zoe. Como en el primer fic casi no manejé mucho la relación de estos hermanos, decidí presentarla con series de flashback en este capítulo especial, además, creo que este capítulo servirá para ver el por qué de las reacciones de Zoe y Hole cuando se encuentran en los capítulos (tanto pasados como futuros). Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias… lo que sea, ¡Será bienvenido D!

¡Gracias a todos mis queridos lectores (tanto los que comentan, como los que no :P) por seguir conmigo ! See you on the next chapter!


End file.
